If Wishes Were Boggarts
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: Inspired by Kamerreon's "If Wishes Were Thestrals" and ExcenrykeMuse's "If Wishes Were Hippogriffs." A collection of drabbles based off requests. I am no longer taking requests.
1. One

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_One:_ **Like Her Mother**

**Wanted By:** I m lil miss perfect  
**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Fem!Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** "just like Lily/her mother"  
**Rated:** PG-15  
**Warning:** het (m/f); implied sexual content and age (37/17)

Severus Snape grew up wanting everything and receiving very little. He wanted a loving family, though he wouldn't admit it today, and he was neglected by both his parents. He wanted Lily Evans and he received heartache watching as she fell in love with and married James Potter.

So, when Holly Potter came to Hogwarts, Severus decided he would settle for her. After all, she was the child of Lily Evans, his one and only love, and James Potter, his enemy. She looked just like her mother, which helped, only with her father's dark hair color and paler skin.

While Holly grew up, Severus remained in the shadows, playing his double role of protector and least favorite professor. He wanted her to grow to depend on him to save her, which she slowly did. She also grew to despise him, like he had her father.

As Holly entered her sixth year, Severus' lust for her grew as well. She was the spinning image of her mother, only different coloring. Her hair was ebony, though it had a red tint in the torch light, her eyes were darker green and her skin was paler, closer to an ivory color in appearance. He found her to be perfect.

That year, in her sixth year, he was the Defense professor. He knew all too well that Defense was Holly's best subject. He finally had a chance to watch her at her finest. He had been surprised to hear Slughorn talk about her "remarkable" potions abilities, which he later learned were from his notes. A fact that made him proud, for some reason.

The best thing that happened, which he didn't even plan, was when Holly bonded her life energy to his when they were in the Shirking Shack as he was slowly dying. The bonding meant their very life forces were bound together and when one died so did the other. That stupid hero-complexity of Holly's was _finally_ put to something useful.

Later that night, as Severus thrust into Holly's willing body, he couldn't help but realize how much she was like her mother. Severus Snape finally had something he had wanted and he knew she would never leave.

* * *

**Note: **Please leave a prompt and/or review please.


	2. Two

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Two:_ **Two is Better than One**

**Wanted By:** -insert penname here-  
**Pairing:** Weasley Twins/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** "sharing is caring"  
**Rated:** PG-15  
**Warning:** slash (m/m); implied sexual content; threesome (m/m/m) and implied twincest

For as long as Fred and George Weasley could remember, they shared everything. While each had their own possessions, they preferred to share with one another. After all, it was like their mother taught them: sharing is caring. So they shared, at least with each other.

When they saw Harry Potter on his broom from the first time, each twin had decided they wanted the Seeker for himself. At first they fought over who got him. So, to settle it, they went to Harry and made him decide who he wanted.

"I've always heard two is better than one," he told them with a raised eyebrow and a dark blush. "Care to test it out?"

As the twins took him later that night, they decided that Harry was capable of loving them equally and that sharing Harry between the two of them was showing the other that they did truly care about one another's feelings.

* * *

**Note: **Please leave a prompt and/or review please.


	3. Three

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Three:_ **The Perfect One**

**Wanted By:** Misty Waters  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Tom M. Riddle  
**Prompt:** Top!Harry  
**Rated:** M  
**Warning:** slash (m/m); time travel; mpreg and sexual content

From the first moment Tom Riddle saw Hadrius Parker, he knew something about the other male was different. He didn't know what, but the raising Dark Lord knew he would find out what. No matter how hard he tried, Tom couldn't figure out the secrets his fellow Slytherin kept. Soon, the Head Boy was obsessing over his mysterious housemate.

Before he knew it, the obsession had grown dangerously. It turned out Hadrius was very magically power and he could speak Parsletognue. As soon as Tom learned this, he knew he had found the _perfect_ sire for his heir.

He knew he had made the right choice as Hadrius thrusted into him a few years later. As Hadrius continued to thrust, Tom could feel their magic mixing and creating his heir as Hadrius cum. As he lay in Hadrius arms later that night, petting his flat stomach, he eyes sparkling with countless emotions, he smiled and snuggled deeper into Hadrius' embrace. The still mysterious Slytherin was the perfect male to sire his heir and become his consort.

* * *

**Note: **Please leave a prompt and/or review please.


	4. Four

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Four:_ **Only Fitting**

**Wanted By:** Founders Heir  
**Pairing:** Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin  
**Prompt:** "natural"  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Warning:** slash (m/m) and implied mpreg

Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had been rivals for as long as they could remember. Their fathers were the closest and best of friends as well as the worst rivals and their mothers were close as well, something about being fourth cousin, twice removed. As the saying goes "keep your friends close and enemies closer".

Growing up, Godric and Salazar had lived closed by each and sent time at each of their respective houses. Some would argue that Godric and Salazar were best friends because they seemed to be attached at the hip. The pair would simply point out that they didn't want the other to be better.

It seemed almost natural when Godric and Salazar decided to open a magical school together. No one was shocked by, especially not their friends Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

And a few years later, when Godric and Salazar became lovers, Helga only passed Rowena a few gallons. The pair of females had a bet running when Salazar and Godric would finally be together.

It was the perfect ending for everyone when Godric and Salazar bonded, Salazar leaving behind the hand of his promised and Godric breaking the heart of a female friend pregnant with his heir.

A few hundred years later, when Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle became lovers it was all perfectly natural. After all, descents of Gryffindor belong to their Slytherins.

* * *

**Note: **Please leave a prompt and/or review please.


	5. Five

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Five:_ **The Perfect Revenge**

**Wanted By:** GeminiFairy  
**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** "revenge against James Potter"  
**Rated:** T  
**Warning:** slash/yaoi (M/M), implied MPreg, AU, Alive!Potters, Twin!Harry, BrotherOfTheBoyWhoLived!Harry

For almost as long as he could remember, Severus Snape had loathed James Potter. He _hated_ the very ground the man walked on. The hatred only grew when Potter dated and married Lily Evans, Severus' best friend and love interest. He could only watch as Potter and Lily had twins: Albus "Al" Sirius Potter and Harris "Harry" James Potter. From the very start, Potter had openly favored Al over Harry. The favoritism only grew hundred fold after Al was proclaimed The Boy-Who-Lived and it was announced that he would someday defeat the Dark Lord. Severus couldn't help but snort at the thought. A young child was destined to defeat the darkest Dark Lord in history.

While the Potter twins grew up, Severus worked at Hogwarts as the potions professor, wanting to lead Dumbledore to believe that he was really the Light side's spy. In reality, whatever alliance he had to the Light died the day it was announced a _Potter_ would be the one to save them all. So, Severus waited and watched for any sign of his Lord's return.

During this time, he heard rumors of the Potters' leaving young Harry in the care of Petunia, Lily's sister. Even he knew that was a bad idea because Petunia had grown to hate magic. So, clearly, leaving a small magical child of her younger sister in the older woman's care wasn't a good idea.

When the Potter twins' first year arrived, Severus was seated at the Head's Table and watched as Al, who he noted was just like Potter Senior, was sorted into Gryffindor and Harry, who was much smaller and weaker looking, was sorted into Slytherin. He merely raised an eyebrow as he clapped with the rest of his snakes. He was going to decide later if the youngest Potter was _truly_ worthy of the snake house.

Harry it turned out was. He was very magically powerful and had Salazar's talent of Parsletongue. The youngest Potter soon became the crowd jewel of Severus' snakes. As the boy grew older, Severus couldn't help but notice how different the Potter twins were. Al took after Potter Senior and Harry was the model Slytherin, which seemed to drive his parents insane.

It was during the Sorting Feast of Harry's seventh year, Severus made his decision. He decided he had found the perfect person to bare him an heir: Harry James Potter. Not only did Harry appear to be supreme to his brother in every way, it would also be the best revenge against James Potter for taking Lily Evans from him. Severus had long gotten over Lily Evans, but a Slytherin never forgets to get even with those that take what it theirs.

Oh, yes, Severus smirked as he watched the only Potter in Slytherin, Harry would be the key to the perfect revenge against his father and the Light side. All Severus had to do was wait and the boy would be his.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	6. Six

**If Wishes Were Boggart**

_Six: _**Someone to Love Fully**

**Wanted By:** Fluff  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Lily Evans  
**Prompt:** "Understanding"  
**Rated:** K  
**Warning:** AU

Remus Lupin and Lily Evans connected on a level that no one else could begin to realize. Lily had met Remus on the Hogwarts Express their first year. The redhead immediately knew that something was different about him, though it took her a few years to figure out what it was.

The two of them had formed an instant relationship that day on the train.

Even though they connected, neither of them ever attacked on it. Remus didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with James and Lily didn't want to lose Remus. Everything soon fell into place. Lily and James began to date as did Remus and Sirius. While neither Lily nor Remus loved their partners fully, they were completely and totally devoted to them.

Time went on.

After graduating from Hogwarts, James proposed to Lily and Remus moved in with Sirius.

So, after Lily found out she was pregnant and headed home early to share the news with James and found him in a passion embrace with Sirius, she left. She completed the few belongings she couldn't replace or live without for a few days and walked out of James' life, only leaving her engagement ring behind. She ran straight to Remus and told him what she had learned. He shushed her fears and left with her.

Seven months later, Harrison John Lupin was born to two loving and understanding parents. Without Sirius and James in their lives, the two were able to full accept their true feelings for one another. Each found a love and understanding they couldn't speak words for.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	7. Seven

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Seven:_ **Wizard Hunt**

**Wanted By:** Me (Eye Greater Than Three)  
**Pairing:** Brutus Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** Wanted to try something new  
**Rated:** T  
**Warning:** slash/yaoi (M/M), time travel, implied sexual content and MPreg  
**Background:** Brutus Malfoy was alive in the 17th Century during the Witch Trails. He worked for Warlock at War, an anti-Muggle magazine/newspaper.

Brutus Malfoy was cruel, arrogant and aristocratic man. He held firmly to his believes that muggles and those of their blood were lesser creatures than Purebloods. He saw squibs as a product of muggle blood messing with the once-clean and pure bloodlines. As far as he was consider, all those with muggle blood were useless. He was willing, at times, to consider Mudbloods actually had some form of magical blood, but that once a solar eclipse.

His hatred for muggles grew as the "Witch Hunts" began. Someone had told the filthy things all about them and their world and where and how to find them. He was one of the first to blame Mudbloods for the security risk and most of the old families agreed with him. At least, until Hadrian Slytherin showed up.

Hadrian Slytherin, the long lost Slytherin heir. Not much had been heard from the Slytherin family since Salazar left Hogwarts. After Hadrian was able to prove he truly was Slytherin's heir, by bloodline test, proof of Parseltongue and Slytherin's locket, the other families worshipped the ground he walked on.

Hadrian believed the security risk was from squibs. He pointed out that they didn't have magic, but were forced to live in a world surrounded by it. The Light families agreed to it, all too quickly, the lot of them were muggle-lovers anyway. The Dark families were divided, some agreed, other disagreed and the rest remained neutral.

Brutus only watched as Hadrian set to work on changing the Wizarding World. He pointed out that the Book of Hogwarts recorded ever magical child born in the United Kingdom.

His plan was simple: exchange the squib children for Mudbloods. When the children were switched, a Blood Adoption would be preformed. The squib was left in place of the Mudblood, looking as the child once had. The Mudblood replaced the squib allowing the family to continue.

While Hadrian recreated the Wizarding World, Brutus showed from the shadows as family after family, witch after wizard, tried to marry the Slytherin heir. Each failed. Just as Brutus was about to take Ursula Goyle as his bride, he decided to make a move on the uncatchable Slytherin heir. He was successful as he claimed the Slytherin descendent multiple times that evening.

Nine months, Hadrian bore him not one, but three male heirs on the first try: Lucifer, Ophiuchus and Julius.

* * *

Lucifer: means "light"  
Ophiuchus: means "serpent bearer" in Greek, also is a constellation  
Julius: named after Julius Creaser, a Roman name

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	8. Eight

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Eight: _**Drawn to Him**

**Wanted By:** The Twins-Belong_Together  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/OC!Twin  
**Prompt:** "Drawn to each other"  
**Rated:** K  
**Warning:** mild slash/yaoi (M/M) and mild incest  
**Note:** Alexis is a unisex name that means "to help, to defend" or "helper"/"defender"

From the first look, emerald green meeting jade green, something inside of them pulled one another. Harry Potter and Alexis Mitchell were drawn to each other. There was something between that just _clicked_, each felt as though they found something they were missing.

They met on the Hogwarts Express as the train sped through the Scottish countryside. Harry had left his compartment when a redheaded boy showed up and asked about his scar. Harry didn't know what was so special about it. He survived the Killing Curse, the very curse that had killed countless people to date, including his parents. He didn't see, couldn't understand, what was so special about the fact that his parents died and he had lived. To be honest, Harry wished he had died along with them at times.

Alexis was the same height, weight and build that he was with long black hair and jade green eyes. When Harry saw the small boy kicked out of a compartment by the some older students, something inside him stir. He felt the need to protect him and he knew that he would safe with the other boy as well. Unsure, Harry simply approached the boy and took him to another compartment on the train, in the section of the students wearing snakes on their robes.

They got to talking and discovered they had a lot in common. They were both orphans. They were both new to magic. Neither had any friends: Harry because of Dudley scaring everyone away and Alexis because the other children at the orphanage were scared of him. Before either boy knew it, they were pulling up to Hogwarts.

As the first years stood in the hall as they waited for Professor McGonagall to return, Harry was approached by two boys. The first one was the redhead from the train.

"Ron Weasley," he said smugly as he shoved his hand out for Harry to shake. When the smaller boy didn't grab it, the redhead snatched his hand and shook. "We're going to be the best of friend," he continued on arrogantly. "We'll do all sorts of cool things together and someday you'll marry my little sister and have lots of little savior babies."

Harry withdrew his hand from the redhead's sweaty one and wiped it on the side of his robes. He took a few steps back into Alexis' arms, he felt safe and loved there. The redhead glared at Alexis before making to shove him off of Harry when Draco Malfoy had his "bodyguards" Crabbe and Goyle stop him.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there," Draco Malfoy told them as he held out his hand. Harry watched through his thick eyelashes as Alexis shook his hand, without a second thought Harry copied the other boy.

Professor McGonagall came back and took them into the Great Hall where they were sorted into Houses.

"Mitchell, Alexis," was called and Harry watched at his new friend was sorted into Slytherin after Draco. That decided it; Harry knew which house he was going into. He didn't care what anyone thought that night as he drifted to sleep holding Alexis.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	9. Nine

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Nine: _**Unbelievable**

**Wanted By:** Smithback  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger  
**Prompt:** none given  
**Rated:** PG  
**Warning:** Fluff, implied slash and threesome, kids and implied sexual content

Remus Lupin ran a finger down the tender cheek as he gazed lovingly at his sleeping daughter, Silvia Romola. He drew his hand back as his amber eyes continued to watch her sleeping form. She laid on her right side, dressed in her gold footy pajamas, her sandy-brown hair curled over her closed eyes and Padfoot clutched tightly in her arms.

Taking one last look at his sleeping daughter, Remus left the nursery, gently closing the door behind him. He quietly walked down the wooden hallway, toward his room. On the way, he poked his head into his godsons' room. Sebastian James Snape was curled up around his parents' portrait, sound asleep and Orion Severus Black hung half-on his bed, half-off. Smiling to himself, Remus continued on his way to his room.

He softly opened the door and closed it behind him before hurrying over to his side of the bed and entering the cotton sheets. He turned onto his side, amber met chocolate brown as he smiled to his awake wife. Careful of swollen stomach, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I told you she was fine," Hermione Granger-Lupin muttered to her husband as she laid her head down onto his chest.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I know, but I couldn't help but worry," he told her.

"You still don't believe it," she smiled, snuggling closer to his body.

"I can't help it," he admitted. "Not only do I have my mate and my cub, I now have a daughter of my own and two godsons."

Hermione pushed herself up and out of his embrace. She slowly and carefully moved to sit his hips. Placing her hands on his chest, Hermione leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "And a son on the way, along with Teddy Remus, our newest godson."

She smiled at him before catching his lips in a kiss. Kissing her back, Remus moved his hands to cup her hips before cautiously rolling over so he was on top of his wife. Breaking the kiss, Hermione's laughter rang through the room as her husband kissed her neck.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	10. Ten

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Ten:_** Worth It**

**Wanted By:** Loli  
**Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott  
**Prompt:** "Slytherin"  
**Rated:** K  
**Warning:** Evil!Slytherins

Neville Longbottom swallowed hard as his listened to the Slytherins' continuing to talk. His brown eyes moved to glance at blonde haired, brown eyed young woman. He gritted his teeth as they continued to whisper about what a _fine_ woman she had become and how much _fun_ they could have with her and get away with it. Glancing up, Neville noticed "Professor" Amycus Carrow busy "teaching" another student how to behave for their "superiors".

Turning back to his textbook, Neville reached into his robes and fingered his wand. Discreetly he pulled it out and cast a few silent hexes. He returned his wand and continued to read his textbook. Behind the Gryffindor, the Slytherins started to freak out when their ears grew to the size of pillows, their legs began to shrink and their eyes grew to the size of muggle tennis balls. "Professor" Amycus Carrow came over and tried to return the four Slytherins to normal, only to make the effects worse. Glaring at the class, Carrow was forced to escort the four Slytherins to the Hospital Wing himself.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nev," whispered Hannah as her worried brown eyes bore into Neville's.

"They deserved it," he replied, quietly, "for the way they spoke about my betrothed."

She smiled softly at him before reaching out and taking his hand in hers. It was against Pureblood Law to talk poorly about another's known betrothal. "You'll still get in trouble," she said, sadly.

"It was worth it," he told her as he leaned towards her and gently kissed her pink lips. "It always is," he whispered against them before claiming her lips in another kiss.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	11. Eleven

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Eleven: _**All He Could Need**

**Wanted By:** Me (Eye Greater Than Three)  
**Pairing:** Charlus Potter/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** MPreg  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** Time travel, incest, yaoi/slash (M/M) and MPreg

Charlus Potter clenched and unclenched his hands as he nervously paced the waiting room. He couldn't believe he was here, he had never thought he'd be here. Glancing at the people rushing around, he sighed and closed his sky blue eyes. Opening them once again, he walked over and took a seat. He ran a hand through his dark hair and leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest.

"Charlus, there you are!" He opened his eyes to find his parents, Elizabeth and Harold coming toward him. He smiled at them and got up.

Elizabeth pulled him into a bone crunching hug as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Where is he? Are the babies alright? Why are you here and not in with Hadrian?" she babbled as her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Settle down, dear," Harold chuckled as he moved to hug his son.

The petit and chubby woman blushed.

"He's in labor," Charlus answered. "Last I heard the babies were fine. The nurses kicked me out when _I _started panicking and getting him worried. They said they'd come get me after the babies are born."

Elizabeth nodded with a fond smile and Harold reached down and laced his fingers with his wife's. They hadn't expected to be grandparents in their life time since they were already in their seventies and Charlus was barely eighteen. A blessing showed up in the form of Hadrian Ports almost a year ago. The fourteen year-old wasted no time in falling in love with Charlus and earning a place in the small family. Even Dorea Black, Charlus' long time friend, adored the young boy.

"Mister Potter," called a nurse as she entered the waiting room. Charlus and his parents quickly turned towards the woman. "You can come back now."

She led the family of three through the hallways and into the room that led Hadrian. As soon as he entered, Charlus went straight to his lover's side and tenderly kissed his lips. Hadrian smiled tiredly at him and motioned him to seat down on the bed next to him.

Taking a seat next to the fifteen year-old boy and gazed down at the blue bundle in his arms before glancing over at two nurses holding pink bundles. One of the nurses came forward and handed him one of his daughters as the nurse handed the other girl to Elizabeth. Holding her for the first time, Charlus knew he had all he could ever want.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	12. Twelve

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Twelve: _**Perfect for Him**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Phineas Nigellus Black/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** Perfect Pureblood  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (M/M), AU, implied MPreg and implied sexual content

Phineas Nigellus Black was a model Slytherin, top student in class, above average Quidditch player (Keeper) and the perfect pureblood heir. His parents had taught him well and the most important thing that had taught him was to carry on their pureblood line with another pureblood. Phineas just didn't want _any _pureblood, he wanted the best and the best surely wasn't Ursula Flint. No, Ursula Flint would never be a Black, she was too common looking and plain. The Black line needed something to make them stand out more, to increase their good looks, boost their magical power.

The answer came from his sister, Isla. She brought a Gryffindor friend of hers home in between the summer of her fifth and sixth years. Harrison Potter was _perfect_. Not only was he the heir of the Potter line, but the Gryffindor as well, but he in creditably good looking and he had the rumor Potter bloodline trait for baring children.

Phineas was thrilled for days. The Black family would surely benefit from Harrison. They would become heirs of Hogwarts, even if it was Gryffindor blood mixing into an ancient Slytherin family. Having a Founder's blood, no matter who's, made you royalty at Hogwarts.

The night after he met Harrison, Phineas spent the night and most of the following week claiming his new lover over and over again.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please. 


	13. Thirteen

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Thirteen: _**His Heart or His Dream**

**Wanted** By: HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Godric Gryffindor/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** incest  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (M/M), incest, mild sexual content and time travel

Godric Gryffindor pushed himself up and out of the bed as he tried not to look at sleeping form next to him. He couldn't believe that he had just done that. Closing his green eyes, the Founder shook his head, trying to deny what had just taken place. Running a hand over his face, he opened his eyes and turned to look at the bed. He took in the sight of the petit, pale form in the large, black bedding. His raven hair was long and wild, evidence of what had just taken place, and his emerald eyes were closed.

Sighing, Godric turned back around and took a few steps away. He ran a hand through his red hair. He frowned, trying to decide what to do. He knew the Wizarding World wouldn't take well to his and Harry's relationship. Mostly because Godric shouldn't be in a relationship with his only remaining descendent and because the savior couldn't be gay, even if he was with one of the most famous wizards in history.

Turning back around, Godric caught sight of a sleepy Harry looking around for his missing lover. He felt a wave of self-hatred hit when he saw Harry begin to tear up and curl into a ball.

The Founder decided what he really wanted as he waved his hand, placing clothes on his naked form and leaving the room. He told himself that he could live with the sight of an upset and heartbroken Harry over seeing the school he built fall apart.

After all, what was one wizard in place of his dream?

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	14. Fourteen

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fourteen: _**Like Some Zoo Animal**

**Wanted By: **HP Addict  
**Pairing: **Teddy Remus Lupin/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **Mate  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **Slash/yaoi (M/M), AU, Hurt!Betrayed!Harry and mild British Wizarding World bashing  
**Note: **I really enjoyed writing this one and I'm thinking of turning it into a one-shot, so please let me know what you think.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter fell ill with an unknown disease. Not knowing what to do and not wanting to lose their savior, the British Wizarding World decided to have him frozen until a cure could be found. So, against his will Harry was frozen in time, never to age until someone knew who to cure whatever he had.

Eighteen years later, Hermione Granger-Weasley found the answer. The first thing Harry did after his release from the hospital was track down his godson. Poor, sweet Teddy Lupin had grown up without him, like he had Sirius. But at least Harry had met and talked to Sirius, Teddy had never gotten the chance, until now.

Searching the world, Harry located Teddy in Romania working as a Dragon Handler under Charlie Weasley. A few weeks later, Harry was cleared to enter the Dragon Reserve.

A few steps in, he was shocked to find Teddy Lupin coming straight at him. Not knowing any better, Harry ran towards Teddy and embrace his godson.

"Mate," Teddy whispered the second Harry entered his arms. He tightly wrapped them around Harry's waist and pulled against his chest. With a _pop_ the two had disappeared from the gates and ended up in Teddy's small apartment.

Bringing a hand up to the raven locks, Teddy pulled the head back and claimed his mate's lips. He moaned at the taste and forced the other mouth open. Pushing his mate up against the wall, Teddy continued his exploration in his mate's mouth and began to introduce himself to his mate's body. He stopped when he left something hot and watery hit his face. Pulling back, he noticed emerald eyes filled with tears staring back at him and bringing him back to his senses.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry," he told his mate as he took a few steps back and shook his head. He couldn't believe that he had lost control, he had always been in control and he had lost it the second he felt his mate.

Harry fought all instincts telling him to run and never look back as he glanced at his godson's heartbroken face. Leaning against the wall, he took a deep breath and replayed their encounter in his head. He had been kissed before, but never like _that_. He blushed at the thought of it and was more than aware of his length hardening. _Then _he remembered what Teddy had said.

"What did you mean by 'mate', Teddy?" The Dragon Handler looked up at the sound of his mate's voice.

"You're my mate," he replied, his amber eyes watching the younger male.

Harry's emerald eyes widened. That couldn't be, he was Teddy's godfather, he couldn't be his mate. Biting his lip, Harry forced himself not to say that. He had a feeling it wouldn't end well.

"I lost control," Teddy said, snapping Harry from his thoughts. "This is the first time I've _ever_ sensed you and I've been looking since I was fourteen." Amber met emerald, as the nineteen year-old continued. "I've look so long and so hard for you and you just appear here, randomly, and run towards me. I couldn't control myself."

Emerald eyes widened. "You mean you've _never_ seen me before?" he whispered. He had thought Teddy would have been allowed to come see him while he was frozen. After all, other people had. It was practically a national monument.

Teddy shook his, confusion in his eyes.

Feeling his legs buckle beneath him, Harry slid down onto the floor. "I-I'm your godfather," he said as shock ran through Teddy's eyes.

"Harry Potter," the Dragon Handler whispered. He had never seen the man before, in person. His gran had told him all about his godfather. He knew where Harry had been, but his gran had disapproved of his treatment, like he was some zoo animal and she hadn't allowed Teddy to go.

He took a few steps forward and sat down in front of his Harry, his godfather, his mate, and took the young man into his arms. "Gran never allowed me to visit. She hated what they'd done to you in the first place, then to turn you into a 'zoo animal', she lost it," he told the male in his arms.

"I'm glad then," Harry whispered as tears dripped from his eyes. He leaned forward and gently pecked Teddy on the lips. "Let's take it slow," he muttered as he pulled away. He needed time to understand what was going on around him.

"All you need," replied Teddy, gathering his mate into his arms and moving them to the couch, where they curled up together.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	15. Fifteen

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fifteen: _**His Boy**

**Wanted By: **Mac  
**Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi (Naruto)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **"green like jewels"  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **Slash/yaoi (M/M), Crossover with _Naruto_, mentions of child abuse and OOC!Itachi

Uchiha Itachi watched as people walked around. They went on in life like nothing matter. He was on a mission in the Outside World with his team and while they had ended the mission three days ago, his teammates were busy enjoying this strange world. The ten year-old frowned and continued to walk around the mall, as he learned it was called.

As he passed a pet store, he stopped. His breathe was caught in his throat at the sight of them. A smirk slowly curves onto his lips as he walked towards the sight. A small dark haired child sat on a bench with tears streaming down his heart-shaped face from his green eyes. Itachi kept his eyes locked onto those breathtaking green eyes. They reminded him of his mother's emeralds, but these green eyes were better. The young prodigy decided at the sight of those green eyes the boy was his.

When approached the bench, the boy's head snapped up. Black met green, Itachi's smirk widened. He took a seat next to the boy and turned to face him. Looking at the boy close up now, Itachi frowned at what he saw. A boy with green eyes like jewels such as his should be treasure and spoiled. This boy was dressed in rugs, which were much too large for very small frame. Black eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight of a red handprint on the boy's wrist. He frowned, eyeing the turtleneck hiding the boy's neck. He had a feeling it hid more than just his neck.

Without a word, Itachi grabbed a hold of the boy and quickly took him to the restroom. He pushed him into a stall and yanked the turtleneck over the boy's head. His eyes burned with rage, causing the _Sharingan_ to appear in his eyes. The first problem Itachi had was the boy's skinniness, he could see the boy's ribs. The next was all of bruising across the boy's chest and arms, and the red mark around the boy's neck that looked like someone had tried to strangle him.

"W-what do you want?" the green eyed boy whispered, scared, in that strange language. Unlike his teammates, Itachi didn't have to worry about learning it since he simply copied it with his _Sharingan_.

Itachi remained silent, watching the boy. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger boy's. Pulling back, he noted the boy had frozen in place. "I want you," Itachi confessed to the boy. "I want you to come home with me and become my bride. I promise to love and care for you."

"I'm Freak," the boy whispered, ducking his head.

"You'll be Uchiha Raiden from now on," Itachi corrected the boy, eyeing the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had to fight hard to keep the anger out of his voice at the boy's former name. "I'm Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

******Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.**  
**


	16. Sixteen

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Sixteen: _**The Locket**

**Wanted By: **HP Addict  
**Pairing: **Regulus Black/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **horcruxes  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **Slash/yaoi (M/M) and time travel

Harry Potter glanced around. He _definitely _wasn't at Grimmauld Place anymore. Wherever he was was some kind of cave judging by the looks and sounds of things, and feel of the damp air. Looking around he found himself on an island in the middle of a large body of water.

"Water, need water," he heard someone saying.

He frowned and grabbed his wand while stuffing the stupid locket into his pocket. He made a mental note to destroy the locket later. He made his way as quietly as he possible could to the source of the voice. He found a young man, maybe seventeen or eighteen years old, laying on the ground. Glancing at the young man, he found it strange how much he looked like Sirius.

"Where's a cup?" Harry asked.

The young man turned his head to look at him before repeating, "Water, need water."

Sighing, Harry glanced around looking for a cup. Not finding one he transfigured a stone into a cup as best he could. Casting the water spell the cup filled itself up. Placing it to the stranger's lips he helped the man drink it.

Taking a closer look at the young man, Harry realized he did look like his godfather. This man was much younger than Sirius, but stood about half a head shorter. He had the same ebony black hair color and smoky grey eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Reg-Regulus Black," the man slowly answered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before snapping them back open and jumping up. "What are you doing _here_?" he demanded. "How did you get here?"

"I was cleaning," Harry replied.

Grey eyes narrowed, silently demanding Harry explain.

"I was cleaning my godfather's house," he began, "the batty old house elf wouldn't do a thing. When I grabbed this locket," he said pulling it out his pocket, not noticing Regulus' eyes widened, "I ended up here."

"W-who's your godfather?" the young man asked.

Harry eyed the man before shaking his head, "I can't say."

"Is it Sirius Black?" Regulus asked.

Emerald eyes widened.

"I never thought he'd return," he said. "What's your name?"

"You mean you don't know?" the fifteen year-old asked as he brushed his bangs over his scar.

Regulus frowned and shook his head. Taking a few steps forward, he cleared the boy's bangs to take a look at the scar. He ran his pointer finger over it. He recognized the feeling of the scar, it was a horcrux. Glancing down into the emerald, he knew the boy had no clue.

"No one's ever touched it before," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I thought the only Potter left was James," Regulus stated.

"He _was_ my dad. He's dead, so is my mum," Harry told the Regulus. For some reason, Harry just knew that he was telling the truth about not knowing about him.

"How'd he died?" he couldn't bring himself to distrust the boy. His body language said he spoke the truth, or at least the trust he believed it to be. Regulus also noticed several of Lily Evans' features in him, like her eyes, her nose, her cheekbones, her lips.

"Voldemort."

Reaching out, Regulus grabbed a hold of Harry and pulled him close. Harry wrapped his arms around the old man. Leaning towards each other, their lips met. Unknown to either of them, they disappeared from the cave and reappeared in drawing room of Grimmauld Place.

"REGULUS!" shouted Sirius Black in disbelief at the sight of his brother kissing his godson.

The pair broke apart and glanced around them.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	17. Seventeen

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Seventeen: _**Only Sign**

**Wanted By: **HP Additch  
**Pairing: **Riley (Twilight)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **"waiting for him, but he never showed"  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings: **Slash/yaoi (M/M), Crossover with _Twilight_, MPreg

Harry Potter glanced around the diner again then back at the time on his cell phone. He fought to keep control of his emotions and not to let the forming tears come. Closing his emerald eyes, he took a deep breath. He probably such have listened to Hermione and tight-tailed ages ago.

Opening his eyes, Harry took another look around and tried keep the tears from falling as Riley continued not to show up. He had promised he would be meet him here three hours before Harry's healer appointment.

It was now twenty minutes away from his appoint and no sign of Riley. Unable to stop, a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Quickly he wiped them away and got up from the booth. He threw a few dollars on the table and left the mom-and-pop diner as fast as his feet would carry him.

Riley Biers, a friend turned lover. As a friend, Riley was everything Harry could have wanted loyal, caring and friendly. As a lover, Riley became distant and cold.

Pulling his hood up, Harry walked through the rainy streets of Seattle. He was going to be late for his healer's appointment. He lovingly ran a hand over his slightly rounded stomach. It was the only good thing Riley had ever given him. He knew he would be able to love his unborn child enough for the two of them.

With one last look at the diner, Harry turned and walked. The further away he walked, the more he felt his heart ache, with each step a tear came down his cheek. Harry knew his heart would eventually heal, but the pain of the abandonment would always be there. He had waited for Riley, but he never the showed. In the years to come the only sign in had ever been a part of Harry's life was an emerald eyed, dark haired girl with dimples.

* * *

******Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.**  
**

* * *

**On Another Note:** I'm not sure if anyone has noticed or not, but I deleted the original "_Five_" because the person who requested contacted me off-site and asked me to remove. I didn't ask too many questions, but I did remove it nevertheless. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I just finished my first term of college. I was stupid and decided not to listen to anyone and take more credits than I should have and I was _mega-ly_ busy with homework and whatnot.


	18. Eighteen

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Eighteen: _**Green Eyes**

**Wanted By: **Des  
**Pairing: **Viktor Krum/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **Quidditch  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **Slash/yaoi (M/M)

The first time Viktor Krum had seen him was the Quidditch World Cup. The first thing he had noticed was his green eyes. He had seen them as he flew by. When Viktor entered the Top Box, he got his first real look of him. He remembered the sight of him. The short, messy jet black hair, lightly sun-kissed skin, a lean Seeker build and emerald green eyes that shined like jewels.

He saw him again at Hogwarts in October. Then he learned that the beautiful boy he had been thinking about and dreaming about was Harry Potter. The famous lightning bolt shaped stood out on his forehead, like a fresh cut.

Viktor had befriend Hermy-own-ninny in hopes of getting Harry to notice him. Even after he learned his dream-lover was Harry Potter and Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, he still wanted the fourteen year-old. Over the year that want turned into need, a burning passionate need.

Nothing worked. Viktor had taken Hermy-own-ninny to the Yule Ball as friends. She didn't know about his desires towards Harry, but she knew he was trying to use her to befriend the shy Gryffindor just as he knew she was using him to get to her redheaded friend.

As the year ended, Viktor returned to Bulgaria without a relationship with Harry. The four years following, he tried to find a way to approach the man. He found his answer when he led the Bulgarian National Quidditch team to the World Cup. He happily invited Harry and his son, Teddy, to the final match.

As Viktor caught the game winning Snitch, he grinned happily knowing Harry and Teddy sat in the Top Box watching him. As he appeared in the Box after the match, he greeted Harry with a peak on the lips and words of love.

* * *

**Note: **Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	19. Nineteen

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Nineteen: _**Second Glance**

**Wanted By: **HP Addict  
**Pairing: **Cygnus Black/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **"Worth being blasted off of the [Black] family tapestry for"  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Slash/yaoi (M/M), implied violence and implied future!MPreg

_Usquequaque putus._

Always pure.

He had been forced to learn it for as long as he could remember.

_Usquequaque putus._

The family motto. While, actually it was more than _just_ the family motto. It was the family's way of being, it was the family's justified existence. If one in the family wasn't pure then they weren't family, they weren't a Black.

_Usquequaque putus._

The cursed Black family motto.

Cygnus' formerly of the Black family, lips curled into a curl smirk. That blasted motto of theirs would be their undoing. For as long as he could remember he had been raised as the perfect Black, the perfect Pureblood son - while a perfect non-heir Pureblood son.

Everything had changed the day Cygnus met Harrison Evans. Cygnus was the Slytherin Head Boy, the perfect example of a Black and the catch of any family looking to marry into the Black family, and Harrison was an awkward fourth year Hufflepuff, a muggleborn and he was nothing at first glance.

At first glance Cygnus, had seen a small boy with messy black hair, like that of the Potters', big round glasses and too big, hand-me-down robes. At first glance, Cygnus had written the boy off of a nameless, scholarship muggleborn. At first glance, Cygnus felt a connection to the younger boy, but he ignored.

It was the second glance that Cygnus met Harrison Evans. It was the December Hogsmeade trip and Cygnus had been avoiding Druella Rosier when he came across Harrison Evans and a nameless drunk by The Hog's Head bar. The nameless drunk had been trying to force himself onto a terrified Harrison and something in Cygnus _snapped_. He had effortlessly knocked the nameless drunk out. It was the second glance that Cygnus noticed the breathtaking emerald eyes. It was the second glance that Cygnus noticed Harrison Evans would grow up to be a good catch. It was the second glance that secured Cygnus' fate of being blasted off of the Black family tapestry.

Looking at the sleeping form of Harrison Evans, Cygnus' bondmate of a few hours, the former Black couldn't bring himself care about the Black family or their tapestry or their motto.

_Usquequaque putus._

Cygnus smirked again. That was going to be the Black family's undoing in the generations to come. He knew that his future heir would be powerful, an heir worthy of more than a Black.

* * *

_Usquequaque putus: _Always pure in Latin

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	20. Twenty

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Twenty: _**Too Easily**

**Wanted By: **Kamerreon  
**Pairing: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **Sequel to _Six - The Perfect Revenge_, "he'll genuinely come to care for Harry"  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Slash/Yaoi (M/M), MPreg, AU, Alive!Potters, Twin!Harry, BrotherOf"TheBoyWhoLived"!Harry

Severus Snape stood at the foot of his bed tracing the figure that lay on it with his onyx eyes. Harry Potter laid in it sound asleep, tangled in the sheets and curled around one of the many pillows. The seventeen year-old look even smaller than usual in his..._their _large bed. A small smile slid onto the professor's face as he watched his Slytherin sleep, his chest rising and falling with every breath. A hand rested on his slightly rounded stomach.

A smirk soon replaced the smile as Severus walked around to his side of the bed and slid in next to Harry. The teen rolled onto his other side and curled himself around the older man, never once waking from his dreamland.

It had only taken a few weeks for Harry Potter to start falling for him and into his bed. Severus learned that Harry only had _one real _desire: family. A family, Severus had given him true promises of a family, a family of their own. A family that wouldn't include the Potters and those in the Order of the Kentucky Fried Chicken.

Severus encircled an arm around Harry's waist and the other joined Harry's hand on top of his belly. Harry was a little over two months along. No one knew of the pregnancy outside of Harry's group of Slytherin friends and a few of Severus' fellow Death Eaters in the Inner Circle. Severus refused to think of most of his fellow Death Eaters as friends because most of them wouldn't hesitate to sell each other out to please their Lord.

Pulling the sleeping teen closer, Severus pressed his nook nose into the raven locks and inhaled the scent of watermelon shampoo. Black eyes closed and his grip around Harry tightened.

The war was getting worse and the Light side was starting to notice that Al wasn't as powerful as Harry. Severus knew it was only a matter of time until the Order realized Harry was really the Boy-Who-Lived not Al. Severus knew the Order and the Potters wouldn't hesitate to abort the unborn child that grew within Harry and would take Harry away from him.

"Love you, Sev'us," Harry mumbled in his sleep, drawing his Head of House out of his thoughts.

Onyx eyes opened and locked with sleepy emerald ones. Severus bowed his head a little and caught Harry's lips with his own. What had started as a plan for revenge had become Severus' light of hope. It scared him that that could be taken away too easily.

* * *

******Note: **Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	21. Twenty One

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Twenty-One: _**Why Him?**

**Wanted By: **HP Addict  
**Pairing: **Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **Time travel  
**Rating: **G  
**Warnings: **Slash/Yaoi (M/M) and Time travel

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe his luck. Something out there in the universe really must have hated him or something. Or maybe something really liked to see him miserable. Whatever it was he hated it!

When he had received an urge owl from his son, Scorpius, he knew something was up, but he didn't know what was up. When he arrived to The Three Broomsticks he had not been ready for the shock that greeted him. His son, his heir, his oldest son had a lap full of a certain brunette Draco remembered vividly from his own school days.

His son Scorpius was dating his school-day nemesis, Harry Potter. It turned out that Harry Potter had been flung forward in time back in their fifth year. Potter- _Harry _had crushed into the hourglasses in the Department of Mysteries when he had been battling the Death Eaters or something. After the disappearance of his godson, Sirius Black had killed every Death Eater and the Dark Lord in rage.

And now, almost twenty years later, Harry had reappeared in Draco's life as his son's boyfriend - and future husband according to Scorpius.

Draco really wanted to know what was trying to punish him and for what.

* * *

**Note: **Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	22. Twenty Two

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Twenty-Two:_ **Mistletoe**

**Wanted By:** XP  
**Pairing:** James S. Potter/Scorpius Malfoy  
**Prompt:** mistletoe  
**Rated: **K  
**Warning: **slash/yaoi (M/M)

Albus Severus Potter had known since his fourth year that his best friend Scorpius Malfoy fancied his older brother James "JP" Potter. He quickly picked up that his brother felt the same way about the Slytherin. At first, he hated the thought of his best friend and older brother together, but eventually it grew on. It grew extremely fast when Lily found out and threatened to tell the Scamander twins' of his crush of them. He knew better than to argue with his sister. She did join him in Slytherin for a reason.

The two Potter siblings planned and waited. By Yule break they had come up with a rather flawless plan: mistletoe. So, the youngest pair of Potter siblings waited patiently until the Malfoys' annual Yule party. While their parents wondered off and talking to the adults, the three siblings left in search of Scorpius and other Hogwarts students.

The night carried. Albus hung out with Scorpius and the Scamander twins. Lily made sure JP was in her sights at all times and she kept him away from the mistletoe while adoring fans watched, wanting a piece of the Potter heir.

Finally the time came. JP and Scorpius were under the mistletoe at the same time with both of their families crowded around them. As JP claimed the younger's boy mouth with his own, he couldn't help but notice the lovely pink color Scorpius' cheeks were turning.

* * *

**Note: **Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	23. Twenty Three

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Twenty-Three: _**Couldn't Bring Himself to Care**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** James Sirius Potter/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** "so wrong, but so right"  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Slash (M/M), incest and heavy sexual content  
**Note: **This is my first try at writing a hardcore lemon.

James Sirius Potter groaned as he sank into his father's tight, heated arse. He still and waited for his father to give him a signal when to move. It took all his will power not to pull out and then pound back in.

Bending over, he leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. Pulling back, he licked away the tears that leaked from his emerald eyes. He watched as his father closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, trying to adjust to his son's length inside of his ass.

"M-move," Harry ordered his son.

Kissing his father's lips once more, he pulled out a little before pushing back in. He continued the motion again and again, each time pulling out farther and entering in deeper.

"Faster," his father hissed as he leaned his head back as the pleasure overpowered him.

James smiled and happily increased his speed.

The seventeen year-old smirked as he heard his moan when he found his prostate. He pulled out and pushed back in even faster and harder.

"J-J-James, I'm coming," Harry panted as his son continued his assault on his prostate.

Speeding up, James increased his thrusts.

"_Harry!_" James groaned as he painted his father's arse with his come. His father was a seconds behind him as his white seed coated their stomachs.

Falling forward, James pressed a few lazy kisses to his father's lips. He pulled out of his father and pulled the older man into his arms as he felt sleep overcome him. As he laid there, falling asleep with his father in his arms and knowing his semen was still leaking from his father's ass, he couldn't bring himself to care that he had just given his father his virginity. He didn't care that his mother could walk in at any moment and find them or either of his siblings could as well. He didn't and couldn't care because he had never felt anything that seemed so right, but he knew was so wrong.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	24. Twenty Four

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Twenty-Four: _**Melted**

**Wanted By: **HP Addict  
**Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toshiro (Bleach)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **Frozen heart  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Crossover with _Bleach_ and MPreg

Hitsugaya Toshiro glared at his paperwork. He still couldn't believe it. By now he was usually done with his paperwork, but recently he hadn't been able to do more then a third of it. With a scowl, he tossed his paperwork aside and got up from his desk. He glanced around the office and decided to call it a day. Someone else in his division would have to finish it for him, Granger would probably do it for him since Harry was out for the seeable future.

Without a second thought, Toshiro walked out of his office and _shunpo_'d off to his apartment where Harry was waiting for him. He softly smiled when he entered the bedroom through the open window. Harry laid in the bed wrapped around in the blankets and sheets.

As quietly as possible, Toshiro removed his white captain's _haori_, his _zanpakuto_ and a few other pieces of his uniform before sliding into bed with Harry. His turquoise eyes softened as Harry shifted over to him and curled himself around Toshiro.

The white haired captain reached over and placed a hand on Harry's swollen stomach. He smiled when he lift a kick against his hand. He closed his eyes and buried himself into the warm bed. He relaxed.

He still couldn't believe he had Harry in his life nor that they were expecting their first child together. He could still remember the day that Harry begin to melt the ice around his frozen heart.

* * *

_Shunpo:_ Flash step, a speed technique used by shinigami  
_Haori_: A white cape-like piece of clothing captains wear  
_Zanpakuto_: A weapon used by shinigami

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	25. Twenty Five

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Twenty-Five: _**To the Slytherin Common Room**

**Wanted By: **Smithback  
**Pairing: **Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott (Jr.)  
**Prompt: **time travel and someone drunk  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Het (F/M), Time Travel, possessive!Hermione, drunk!Theo and clueless!Remus

Remus Lupin wonder the halls of Hogwarts cursing his friends. When found them, James, Sirius and Peter were going to pay for what they did. Just because he wouldn't let them sneak into the Slytherin common room did not give them the right to try out that new spell on him. His amber eyes burned with the promise of revenge as the werewolf marched through the halls of the dungeons on his way to the Slytherin common room.

As he rounded the final corner to the entrance, he ran into something. Falling to the ground, Remus glanced around for the thing he ran into. He didn't _see_ anything that meant - a smirk grew onto his face that meant only one thing. Now sitting on the ground, Remus withdrew his wand and silently cast a Freezing Charm before a Summoning Charm. Running into something invisible only meant that he found his friends sooner than he thought.

The Invisibility Cloak that he recognized as James Potter came to his hand and Remus glanced up and frozen. The two frozen people weren't any combination of his friends. The two frozen people were two people he didn't even recognized. One was a girl - a Gryffindor girl according to the crest on her robes - with brown eyes and bushy, brown hair. The other was a Slytherin boy with dark hair and light grey eyes. The Slytherin boy vaguely reminded Remus of the Slytherin Theodore Nott and the Hufflepuff Helen Bones.

The girl's widened as she saw him while the Slytherin's eyes checked him out, making Remus blush a little. Without a second thought, Remus undid his Freezing Charm. The next two things happened really fast. First, the Slytherin shot forward and claimed Remus' lips causing his amber eyes to widened and him to freeze. Next, Remus was stunned and on the floor with the Slytherin looking down at him with a confused look on his face and the Gryffindor holding her wand and glaring at him.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" The Gryffindor girl shouted as an otter appeared from her wand tip.

"'ello, PB&J," the Slytherin said, sounding drunk as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

The brunette glared at him before turning to her Partonus, "Find Professor Snape and lead him to him," she pointed to the stunned werewolf on the ground. "If he needs me or Theo it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

The otter took off down the dungeon hallways while the bushy haired Gryffindor grabbed the drunk Slytherin and stormed off to the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

* * *

PB&J: It's a cartoon about otters. I thought it was oddly fitting.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	26. Twenty Six

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Twenty-Six: _**Hero**

**Wanted By: **ABC  
**Pairing: **Reid Garwin (The Covenant)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **pool  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Crossover with _The Covenant_, homophobic slur and slight violence

The first time Harry Potter had noticed Reid Garwin was when he and a friend of his, Tyler Simms, cheated a few guys out of money playing pool. It was his first night working at _Nicky's_, so Harry chose not to interfere. Nellie had advised him against getting involved with the pool hassling with something about "other Sons" and "take care of it".

Harry couldn't help but notice the curve of Reid's back or his long arms as he leaned over the pool table, lining up his shot. Harry stood off to the side watching as Reid tried to make the impossible shot. The blond hit the white ball and sunk both the seven ball and the eight ball, winning the game for him and Tyler. Then the fight started up and quickly as it started it ended when two other guys - Caleb Davners and Pogue Parry - interfered.

The next few times Harry saw Reid around the bar were when the blond was hitting on anything that walked his way. Usually the blond didn't get what he wanted - or at least what Harry amused he wanted. It wasn't until after New Years' when Reid hit on him with a gleam in his eyes, something Harry had never seen when the blond hit on women.

"I've seen you watching me," the blond began, smug smirk in place and arrogance laced into his words while his eyes shined with hope, "and I've gotten say that you've got great taste."

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed as the seventeen year-old senior continued to talk.

"Can I get you anything?" Harry asked, interrupting the blond after a few minutes.

The blond froze, his hazel eyes widening a little. He glanced over in the direction of his friend, Tyler. Harry watched the two of them have a silent conversation from a distance. In the end, Reid threw one last look at Harry something dancing in his hazel eyes before returning to his friend.

Harry watched him leave in confusion. Something was up with the blond.

After that night, Reid and Tyler didn't return to the bar on nights he was working.

The next time Harry saw Reid was at the big Spencer versus St. Adams' swim meet in April. Harry had attended with Hermione to cheer on Hermione's younger sister, Perdita who was a sophomore on the Spencer swim team.

Reid had won all of his events: the hundred yard butterfly and the hundred yard individual medley. He had even helped set a new record for both the two-hundred yard and the four-hundred yard medley relay with his friends Tyler, Pogue and Caleb.

After the meet, Harry was hanging around waiting for Perdita and Hermione in the parking lot when he heard shouted words and fighting. Without a second thought, Harry left his car and walked off in the direction the nose was coming from.

When Harry found the scene, he was enraged. Two of the St. Adams' swimmers held Reid as three others took turns beating him up.

"You should just do the world a favor and die, _Fag_," spat on of the swimmers as he punched Reid's jaw.

At the sound of the word 'fag', something snapped inside of Harry. With the help of his magic he had four of the guys beaten up within ten minutes. He watched the five of them run off with slightly glee before turning his attention to Reid, who was struggling to stand up.

Harry walked over and helped the blond stand up. He was surprised when Reid didn't push him away, but didn't dwell on it too long.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently as he helped Reid walk to the parking lot.

The blond mumbled something that Harry didn't catch.

"Reid!" three people shouted as Harry heard running come towards them. He glanced over to see Reid's three friends, Hermione and Perdita come running towards them.

The three males slowed down as they approached and got a good look at Reid. Each quickly wore a mask of anger.

"What happened?" demanded Caleb.

"A few St. Adams' guys were beating him up," Harry replied.

"Matthews," hissed Tyler as he took his best friend's other side.

Caleb, Tyler and Pogue quickly took Reid from Harry, but not before the blond gave Harry a kiss, and loaded him into Tyler's Hummer.

A week and a half later, a smirking Reid Garwin stood across from Harry with a wad of cash from his nightly pool hassling. "Wanna catch a movie or something?" he asked.

Harry didn't even bother to comment that the blond didn't seem the movie date type as he nodded.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	27. Twenty Seven

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Twenty-Seven: _**Allegories**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Charlus Potter/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** chocolate  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash (M/M), incest and time travel

Charlus Potter had two major loves in his life. The first and longest being his love of chocolate. The second was his new lover, Harry Evans. So, when he learned that Harry was allegoric to chocolate, he was heartbroken. Nothing could ever be that bad. In only a few words, Harry sent all his fantasies of chocolate and his lover down the toilet with all of Dorea Black's hopes of being a Potter.

Tears coming to his hazel eyes, Charlus turned his tear eyes to his lover, who smiled and laughed at the sight of it. Harry motioned him over and pulled out a bottle of chocolate.

"April fools," he muttered against the Potter's lips before kissing them. Charlus moaned as the taste of chocolate filled his mouth. He wasted no time in moving in to taste all of his lover.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	28. Twenty Eight

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Twenty-Eight: _**Hands Off**

**Wanted By: **StarAngel Caelum SunSoar  
**Pairing: **Brutus Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **"Court me, but don't touch me."  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **Slash/Yaoi (M/M)

Brutus Malfoy tried not to scowl as he watched the Crabbe heiress dancing with his fiance. Malfoys were very possessive beings, especially over their spouses or fiances. So, watching as the Crabbe cow tried to seduce his fiance was getting on Brutus Malfoys' nerves. The part that drove Brutus crazy the most was watching other people touch what was his while he couldn't touch it.

Hadrianus Potter wanted to be court and his godfather Orion Black wanted it to be traditional, which meant Brutus wasn't allowed to touch Hadrianus until their wedding night. Brutus glared at the Crabbe heiress as Hadrianus handed her off to someone else before Nott heir took the Potter heir into his arms.

Turning his silver eyes away from the dance floor, Brutus caught sight of Orion Black glaring at the Nott heir. At least he wasn't the only one pissed at the other purebloods for touching Hadrianus. The Lord of the Malfoy family stood up from his seat and walked through the ballroom over to Orion.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" demanded the Black, still glaring at the Nott heir.

Instead of replying, Brutus held out his untouched firewhiskey and watched as Orion downed it in one gallop, his eyes never leaving his godson and the Nott heir.

With one last look at Hadrianus, Brutus exited the ballroom and found his way to the floo room. While Malfoys were possessive, Brutus knew better than to hang around and get jealous. Hadrianus' reaction the last time was still hunting his nightmares. For such a sweet and caring person Hadrianus had a fiery temper.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	29. Twenty Nine

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Twenty-Nine: _**Hope**

**Wanted By: **Me (Eye Greater Than Three)  
**Pairing: **Fawkes/Harry Potter  
**Prompt: **Prophecies  
**Rating: **G  
**Warnings: **Slash/Yaoi (M/M); implied human!Fawkes and slight Godric, Helga and Rowena bashing

Fawkes sung softly to the sleeping form in the Hospital Wing bed. The figure in the bed appeared to be peaceful asleep, which was half true. The figure asleep was now sleeping peacefully, but a few moments before the figure was tossing and turning.

The phoenix tilted his head as he watched the person's chest raise and fall. As Fawkes perched on the edge of the bed his mind began to wonder. What would Harry's reaction be when he found out? Would he help or would he carry on with his life with young Ginerva? If he did help, would it because he wanted to or because he felt the need to? Would he understand why Albus hadn't told him?

Fawkes let out a few sad chirps. He had no clue how Harry would reacted, but he hoped - he foolish hoped - that Harry would react positively and help because he cared about him. The phoenix knew better than anyone what it was like to be bund by prophecy. He had fulfilled both of his prophecies, only to find out there was another. This prophecy, the one he didn't want, was forced onto him by his brother, Rowena and Helga. He had never forgiven the three of them and he never wanted to. They had forced him to become a phoenix and wonder the world aimlessly until he found his perfect match - what muggles foolishly called soulmates.

Stretching his wings, Fawkes took off and flew around the room a few times before landing on the head again up the sleeping figure's head. Fawkes had known from the moment Harry Potter had touched him on his Burning Day that he was the one, his perfect match. Since then, Fawkes had kept an annoyingly close eye on the boy. Fawkes knew he would have no trouble loving Harry and he just hoped that Harry could return his feelings.

Fawkes returned to singing softly, only for Harry to hear. Even if Harry wouldn't help, Fawkes would always try to help him and he would always be loyal.

A few hours later, emerald eyes opened and locked with Fawkes' black ones.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	30. Thirty

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Thirty: _**In Death**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** John Winchester (Supernatural)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** Magic  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Crossover with _Supernatural_, Supernatural season one spoilers and season two, Some _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ spoilers and implied future MPreg

John Winchester was a legend among the supernatural hunters in America. Almost everyone knew about John Winchester and his sons, Sam and Dean. Hunters and demons knew John Winchester as a fearless hunter, who was bent on competing a job. Very few people knew the real John Winchester, the John Winchester who was a family man and would do anything to protect his family. So when John Winchester made a deal with the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel, and sold his soul, the Master of Death took a special interest.

John Winchester had sold his soul to save his oldest son, Dean. Then when John Winchester went to hell, he remained on the rack and didn't torture the other souls. The Master of Death's interest grew. After the Gate of Hell was opened, allowing demons and imprison souls to escape, John went to the aid of his sons. When he finished helping, John found himself face to face with a twenty year-old man. He was average height with shoulder length raven hair, pale skin and emerald eyes.

"John Winchester," the stranger said, bowing his head in respect.

John stared at the young man, his eyes narrowed. He found himself relaxed in this man's presence which was something that irritated the hunter.

"Come with me," the man said, his emerald swirling with power.

John remained still as he watched the strange man.

The man's smile widened. "You don't trust me," he stated. His emerald eyes glowed with something John couldn't place. "But you will. Come, John."

"Who are you?" John demanded.

"The Master of Death," the man replied, "but I was known as Harry Potter."

John's eyes widened at the name. Most of the supernatural world knew of Harry Potter, the Savior. So, it was well known that he was dead, murdered by Ron Weasley years ago. It was rumored that Harry Potter had been the Master of the Deathly Hallows, which according to legend made him the Master of Death.

"What do you want with me?" John asked.

"A family," Harry replied. "If you come with me and give me a child, I will see to it that your sons are protected and you can check in on them from time to time."

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	31. Thirty One

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Thirty-One: _**Welcome to the Family**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Louis Weasley/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** Veela and Mate  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Age disparity and slight Ginny bashing

Harry Potter's eyes widened as he stared at Louis Weasley in shock. He considered the five year-old his nephew, despite the fact he and Ginny Weasley had split a while ago. Harry had been named godfather of Louis' twin sister Dominique.

"This is amazing!" gushed Fleur Weasley, her French assent gone after years of living in England.

Next to her, Bill Weasley stood with a happy expression.

"Mate," Louis purred as he rubbed his along Harry's leg. He smiled innocently and closed his eyes.

Harry blinked a few times, still trying to process what was happening.

"Does this mean Uncle Harry isn't Uncle Harry anymore?" Victiore Weasley asked, her blue eyes widened.

"He's _just_ Harry now," Bill replied.

"Someday he'll be your brother-in-law," Fleur added happily. It was highly unlikely that any of her children would inherit Veela traits, but Louis was born a Veela by some miracle.

"Welcome to the family, Harry," smiled Bill. He was quite pleased to learn that Harry would indeed become an official member of the family. It worked out even better now that Ginny and Harry hadn't worked out. If they had remained together, Ginny would definitely be throwing a fit now.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	32. Thirty Two

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Thirty-Two: _**Didn't Change Anything**

**Wanted By:** Someone  
**Pairing:** Riley (Twilight)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** Sequel to Seventeen _Only Sign_; "too late to change anything"  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Crossover with _Twilight_, Some _Eclipse_ spoilers and MPreg

Riley Biers watched from the treetops as he scarlet eyes watched every movement the familiar raven haired man made. It had taken him awhile, but Riley had finally been able to track Harry Potter down. He wasn't able to look for the male as much as he wanted to because he was busy working with the newborn army and with Victoria, his mate.

The thought of his redhead mate brought a smile to Riley's face. The redhead was everything he could possible want and more her. She was breathtakingly beautiful - like he use to find Harry. She was immortal and offered the power he had always desired. She easily took the place Harry had once filled.

Riley was only looking in on Harry to check on his unborn child. He remembered all about Harry telling him he was pregnant. At first he hadn't believed the other male, but he quickly changed his mind after sensing the child growing within Harry. While Riley was a squib, he could sense that his child was going to powerful. The thought of a powerful child between the two of them made him feel smug. He was going to the father of a powerful child.

Riley's scarlet eyes narrowed when he saw Harry stop and pat his stomach with a small smile. He had to repress the urge to run to the wizard's side and feel their child kid for himself. The vampire had no clue why he wanted to join Harry and their child when he had Victoria waiting for him.

The vampire took one last look at Harry and their unborn child before turning and leaving. He hated the feelings he had when he looked at Harry and their child. He wanted to give up on everything Victoria and him were working so hard for and he wanted to turn his back on Victoria, his mate. He couldn't do that to the redhead. She had already lost so much and those blasted Cullens' were to blame.

As he sped through the dense forest, Riley forced himself to stop thinking about Harry and their child. He was with Victoria now, they're mates - destined to be together - and these new, confusing feelings were going to change his mind about anything, it was too late to change anything. Riley belonged with Victoria, by her side as they attacked the Cullens and Harry belonged away from him.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	33. Thirty Three

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Thirty-Three: _**In Trouble**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** Next Generation  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Crossover with _Charmed_, past MPreg, OCs and fluff

Wyatt Halliwell bit back a laughed as he watched his husband scold their children on their magic usage. In their household it was a well known rule that Matthew, Penelope and Poppy weren't allowed to use their wand-magic on their cousins. Matthew and Penelope had gained up on their cousin Prudence after she teased Poppy at school earlier that day.

Matthew James and Penelope Lily Halliwell stood before their dad with their heads bowed as they received their punishment. Grounded for two weeks and assigned to help their Grandpa Leo around Magic School.

"Now, go to your rooms!" ordered Harry Potter-Halliwell, his arms crossed and his emerald eyes narrowed.

Matthew and Penelope wordlessly nodded and disappeared in blue sparkles.

Harry let out an irritated growl, but didn't say anything.

"At least they didn't argue this time," Wyatt said as he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. He placed a peck on his husband's cheek.

"They should still do things the muggle way," Harry said.

"You can get them in trouble later," Wyatt pointed out. "Or you can let it slide, like usual."

Harry released a sigh and twisted around in Wyatt's arms so that they were face to face. He leaned forward and placed his head on his husband's shoulder.

"At least they're not as bad as me and Chris," grinned Wyatt.

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed. He didn't know much about Wyatt's and Chris' childhoods, but he knew they were a handful as teenagers.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	34. Thirty Four

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Thirty-Four: _**His Treasure**

**Wanted By:** Something Blue, Something New  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson  
**Prompt:** "One man's trash is another man's treasure."; Pansy's reaction to Draco dating/courting/whatever to Astoria Greengrass  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Het (M/F), Teen pregnancy, slight Ginny bashing, Mean!Draco Malfoy

Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were crazy about each other when they were younger. They attended the Yule Ball together in fourth year and dated until mid-sixth year. So, it was a surprise to everyone when _The Daily Prophet_ reported the engagement between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass one Saturday morning. The Great Hall broke into whispers and people began to steal glances at Malfoy at the Slytherin table and Astoria at the Ravenclaw table.

Pansy Parkinson was notably absent from the hall. According to the rumor mill later that day, Parkinson was crying her eyes and she had been seen in the Hospital Wing. When she appeared at dinner the next day, everyone knew something was up. Pansy Parkinson always appeared to be put together. Her hazel eyes were red and puffy from crying, her dark hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her robes were wrinkled.

She quietly took a seat at the end of the Slytherin table, away from everyone else. She quickly ate some toast before rushing out of the Great Hall. The whole time she was in the Great Hall, a pair of emerald eyes watched her every move from the Gryffindor table as the owner replayed their night together.

Harry Potter frowned as he watched Pansy disappear out of the Great Hall. He knew she wasn't upset about Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass because she had known about them for almost three months now. In fact, it was because of Malfoy and Pansy's break up that drove Pansy into Harry's bed for the night.

His attention was taken away from Pansy when he felt a hand on his leg. His emerald eyes met muddy brown and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Ginny Weasley was at it again. Did she ever learn?

Harry had told her point-blank that they weren't getting back together because too much had during and after the war.

Emerald eyes narrowed at his ex as the redhead moved her hand higher up his leg. He pushed her hand off and glared at the redhead. Without another word, Harry stood up and walked away. He quickly walked out of the Great Hall. When he was a few feet away, he pulled the Marauder's Map out of his bag.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_" he muttered as he tapped the blank parchment with his wand. The Marauder's Map quickly appeared on the page.

Harry began scanning it, looking for the dot labeled "Pansy Parkinson". After a few seconds, he spotted the female's dot headed towards the Hospital Wing. With a small smile, Harry tapped the parchment with his wand again, muttering, "_Mischief managed!_"

He placed the now-blank parchment back in his bag and took off down the hall in direction of Pansy. Luckily, he didn't run into anyone on the way, most people were in the Great Hall eating and classes didn't start for a few more minutes.

As Harry neared the Hospital Wing, he froze and his blood ran cold. Before him stood Draco Malfoy pushing Pansy up against the wall. Pansy's hazel eyes were widened and tears streamed down her heart-shaped face.

"Tell me!" demanded Malfoy, his voice low and dangerous.

Pansy shook her head, a few piece of her dark hair coming free from the bun.

"Tell me, now," Malfoy ordered, pushing the female Slytherin into the wall.

"No," she said.

"Tell me who the father is or there wouldn't be any baby," Malfoy threatened, his light blue eyes sparkling with danger.

"It's not yours, that's all that matters," Pansy replied, her eyes widened in fear and tears slipping from her eyes.

"It does matter because you're _my_ whore," Malfoy said, his voice louder. "Someone touched you and now you're not mine anymore."

Harry stood frozen in place, trying to process what was going on. Pansy was pregnant? Did that mean it was his? They had slept together three months ago. According to the rumor mill, she was sick. What was with Malfoy? He had Astoria, in fact he had dumped Pansy for her. So, what did he want with Pansy? Was it sex? He did just call her 'his whore'.

The thought of Pansy being Malfoy's brought Harry back to the present. Pansy wasn't anyone's, least of all Draco Malfoy's. If Pansy was pregnant with his child, then she was more likely Harry's.

Without a second thought, Harry pulled his wand out and shot a nonverbal stunner at Malfoy. He fell to the ground, allowing Pansy's hazel eyes to his emerald one. Harry took a few steps forward and opened his arms, wordlessly inviting her in. Pansy ran forward and buried herself in his arms, crying into his robes.

"Is it mine?" Harry asked a few minutes later, after she calmed down some.

Pansy froze a little before nodding.

Harry's face broke into a grin. "What happens now?" he asked.

Pansy pulled her head up from his chest and looked into his eyes for a few minutes. The thing Harry knew her lips were pressed against his.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	35. Thirty Five

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Thirty-Five: _**Wish**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Orion Black/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** Saving Sirius  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Time Travel, implied future MPreg, mentions of murder and violence, and OOC!Blacks

Harry Potter curled up on with Buckbeak in the master room as he hid from everyone in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Tears leaked from his emerald eyes as he thought about the recent loss of his godfather. He still couldn't believe that Sirius was gone. He choked back a sob as he tried to force himself to refrain from crying.

He turned his emerald eyes to the window and gazed out at the stars. He quickly caught sight of a shooting star and recalled his Aunt Petunia's word to Dudley when they were kids. _"If you wish on a shooting star, it'll come true."_ It was one of the few mentions of magic Dudley got as they were growing.

"I wish I could save Sirius," Harry muttered to the star. His emerald eyes shined with tears until the star was out of sight and Harry was overcome with the sudden need to fall asleep.

Harry awoke what felt like minutes later by the pressure of something pressed against his throat. He opened his eyes to find himself staring at four wands. The owners of those wands were a middle aged a couple and a teenaged wizard and a teenaged witch. Each wore a carefully placed mask of indifference, but Harry could see the curiosity burning in the teenage witch's and wizard's eyes.

"Where are you from?" demanded the middle aged wizard, his grey eyes narrowed at Harry as he carefully watched the teenager.

Harry frowned at the question, clearly confused.

The middle aged witch glared at her husband before turning her kind blue eyes back to Harry. "We know you're not from our time," she said softly. "What _year _are you from?"

Harry's emerald eyes widened. Had he traveled through time? But how what that possible? Hermione said time travel was impossible without out the use of a time-turner. "I'm from July 1996," he replied. "Where I am?" he asked.

"The Black London Townhouse - Grimmauld Place," replied the middle age witch. "It's July 12 of 1946."

Harry's eyes widened. He was over _fifty_ years in the past.

"What's your name?" barked the middle age wizard.

Both of the teenagers perked up at the question.

"Harry Potter," he replied.

"That's a muggle name," stated the teenaged witch.

Harry was about to open his mouth to reply that he was a half-blood when he remembered he was in the Black house and according to Sirius his family believed in blood purity.

"Behave Lucretia," the middle aged witch scolded her daughter. "Do you know what your pureblood name is?" she asked, turning her attention back to Harry.

Harry frowned and shook his head.

"Surely your parents told you," snapped the middle age wizard.

"They were murdered when I was a baby," Harry replied.

The two witches gasped at his reply and lowered their wands. The middle age witch looked at Harry with something shining in her eyes.

"We'll just have to give one," the teenage wizard said, speaking up for the first. Copying his mother's and sister's actions, he to dropped his arm. His smoky grey eyes stared into Harry's, reminding the time traveler of his godfather's eyes.

"That we will," the middle age wizard agreed with a nod.

The middle age witch smiled at Harry. "I'm Melania Black," she said. "These is Arcturus Black the Third and our children Lucretia and Orion the Third."

Harry's emerald eyes widened. If he remembered correctly Orion Black the Third was Sirius' father.

"Walburga," he began, catching the four Blacks' attention, "is your wife then, right?"

Orion scowled while Lucretia let out a small laugh, Mrs. Black smiled and Mr. Black's eyes narrowed.

"No, that would never happen," Mr. Black said. "Walburga's our cousin - my children's second cousin."

"Where did you get an idea like that?" asked Lucretia, laughter laced in her voice. She behaved un-Black, according to Sirius' description of his relatives.

"Sirius," Harry replied, his emerald eyes beginning to tear.

"Who would that be?" Orion asked, tried not to snap at the mysterious time traveler. He would never Walburga as his wife, especially now after seeing Harry. He was going to have this Harry as his future spouse.

"My godfather," Harry replied. "I think he was your son."

"'Was'?" repeated Melanie. "What happened - happens - to my grandson?"

"He was killed in June," Harry replied. "It was my fault. He died trying to save me."

Mr. Black lowered his wand as he watched the time traveling teenager begin to cry.

Mrs. Black gasped at the fate of her future grandson and pulled Harry into a hug.

"How did he die?" demanded Orion, his eyes narrowed. He didn't like the fate of his son.

"He was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry replied as leaned into Mrs. Black hug. Her hugs felt nice, better than Mrs. Weasley's had ever felt. "She was his cousin."

"My daughter would do that?" Lucretia asked, disbelief in her voice and her eyes widened in fear.

Harry shook his head. "She's Cygnus and Druella's eldest daughter. You never had any children, according to Sirius you and Ignatius were murdered in 1961 around the time Regulus was born."

Mr. Black made a note to insure Druella Rosier would not marry into the Black family. He would not have her children murdering his future heir.

"D-did Sirius say how I died?" Lucretia asked, her eyes still wide. She was supposed to die in sixteen years at the age of thirty. At least she didn't have to worry about telling her dad she was dating Ignatius Prewett.

"I think in a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley," Harry answered, his eyes narrowed as he tried to recall everything his godfather had told him about his messed-up family. The more time Harry spent with these four Blacks' the more he found his godfather's words to be false about his family. The Blacks' were treating him nicely.

"What's a Death Eater?" asked Mr. Black. Whatever it was, he was going to see to there never being any of them.

"What this Regulus you mentioned?" Mrs. Black asked, her eyes shining with hope. "Is he another grandson?"

Harry nodded at Mrs. Black. "He was Sirius' younger brother," he answered. Orion paid more attention and leaned in closer. "He died in 1979 while serving Voldemort."

Orion's eyes narrowed. His youngest son died at the age of eighteen and his oldest son was killed by his cousin at the age of thirty-seven. He had a lot to change.

"Who's this Voldemort?" demanded Mr. Black.

"The Dark Lord," Harry replied. "He raises to power in the fifties, I think. His followers are the Death Eaters." He pulled himself further into Mrs. Black's arms. The feeling of her holding made him feel oddly safe, a feeling he wasn't use to feeling.

Mr. Black's eyes narrowed. He had a lot of planning to do. He would see to it that this Voldemort, Dark Lord or not, ever rose to power and his Death Eater were nothing more than an idea.

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle," Harry added.

Lucretia's eyes widened at the name, while her brother started to foam with rage.

"Tom Riddle as in the Slytherin?" she asked. Riddle was in the running for Head Boy this next year.

"He's the Heir of Slytherin," Harry corrected her.

"I thought he was lying about that," Lucretia said.

"We'll talk about this later," Mrs. Black ordered. "It's been a long morning and we need to take care of Harry here."

Orion nodded on the door of his father's study and waited for his father's reply of 'Enter', which came a few seconds later. The Black Heir opened the door and slid inside. He took the few steps over to the front of his father's desk. Mr. Black looked up from his parchment and motioned for his son to take a seat while he finished writing.

A few minutes later, Mr. Black put his quill down and turned his attention to his son.

"I want to bond with Harry," Orion declared, getting straight to the point. His smoky grey eyes stared into his father's.

Mr. Black nodded. He had expected this much. "He'll be an excellent edition to the family," he said.

Orion smirked. It was all the blessing he was going to get from his father.

"I'll need more than two grandchildren," Mr. Black said. "From what I've gathered Sirius was born sometime prior to 1960 and Regulus in 1961. You know your mother would like at least four."

Orion nodded. He liked the thought of having more than two children with Harry and he knew his mother wanted numerous grandchildren since she had been unable to have more than two children.

Harry stared at Orion, unsure of what to do or say. The Black Heir remained in his place as he stared at Harry, waiting for an answer.

Biting his lip, Harry thought of Sirius and the future he knew. By agreeing to marry Orion there was a chance Sirius would never exist, but Harry shook his head. Sirius would exist, it just wouldn't be his godfather Sirius, it would be his son Sirius. He would do this. He would marry Orion Black and save Sirius, from both Bellatrix Lestrange and his terrible childhood.

"Yes," Harry whispered.

Orion smiled at him, his smoky grey eyes sparkling with happiness. He quickly pulled Harry into a kiss.

* * *

**Creative Note: **I've played with the Harry Potter timeline majorly in this. Orion was born in 1929, Tom Riddle in 1926 and Lucretia in 1925. I made Orion older than both Tom and Lucretia, while they were both in the same year. I also added the bit about Lucretia and her future husband Ignatius dying in a Death Eater attack in 1961, it was never mentioned how they died or whether or not they had any children.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	36. Thirty Six

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Thirty-Six: _**Crush**

**Wanted By:** Mimi  
**Pairing:** Ned Banks (Ghost Whisperer)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** pool  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Crossover with _Ghost Whisperer_, OCs and Drinking

Ned Banks stole another glance at raven haired man at the pool table. The blonde recognized the other man from around Rockland University. Turning his eyes back to his friends, he met a pair of amused grins from them.

"What?" snapped Ned.

Brandon made a kissing face while Cassie laughed and hit her boyfriend on the arm.

"Just go talk to him already," Cassie said with an encouraging smile.

Ned took another glance over his shoulder and met a set of familiar emerald green eyes. He quickly turned back to his friends with a pink blush painting his cheeks. Brandon and Cassie shot him grins again before turning their on each other, trying to force him to confront his dark haired crush.

Ned took a few deep breaths before turning back around. He frowned and tried to control the surge of jealousy rushing through his body. Some bleach blonde and her three bottle blonde friends were flirting with his crush. The four were barely dressed and all touching the green eyed man.

He glared at them before turning his attention back to his drink. His thoughts wondered to his not-so secret crush. Ned knew the dark haired man was Britain and he was a double Pre-Med and Psychology major with a Biology minor. He spent long hours volunteering at Rockland Memorial Teaching Hospital. He was friendly to everyone, but had only three close friends. From what Ned learned his name was Harrison, but he found the name too formal for his mystery crush.

With a shake of his head, Ned tried to clear his thoughts. He stole another glance for his shoulder and found the dark haired was no longer by the pool tables. Taking a quick glance around, Ned found his crush had disappeared. Grabbing a hold of his glass he quickly finished the rest of his bitter beer. He stood up, throwing a few dollars on the table and walked out of the bar.

Stepping out into the cold February weather, Ned increased his pace as he walked towards his car. As he neared his silver SUV, he noticed a figure leaning against the driver's side. With a frown he continued walking towards his car. He could tell the figure was male, but not much since the street was dimly lit.

"I was wondering when you'd come out," the man said as he pushed off of Ned's car and turned to face the blonde.

Ned felt his cheek reddened and he found himself unable to reply.

His crush chuckled and took a steps towards Ned. "Edmund Charles Banks," he said with a smirk. "You're an undeclared major with a three point seventy-five GPA and strong interest in supernatural studies - especially those of ghosts and the afterlife. A close friend of Professor Eli James. You're a local, still living at home with your mother and you work part-time for Melinda Gordon at her antique shop. You're one of the school radio DJs. You're favorite color's green - because of my eyes." His smirk widened and Ned felt his cheeks reddened. He had no clue how he knew all this stuff. "You're a loyal friend."

Ned nervously shifted from foot to foot as his crush glided forward until they were inches apart. He could feel the other male's breath on his cheek.

The Pre-Med's smirk turned into a smile as he leaned forward and whispered into Ned's ear, "I've also heard you're an excellent kisser."

Ned felt a pair of lips met his and his eyes slid close as returned the kiss. His raised his arms and wrapped them around the other male, pulling him closer. They broke apart a few minutes. Ned rested his forehead against his crush's and stared into his emerald green eyes.

"Call me Harry, all my friends do," he said. He smirked before adding, "Though I hope we'll be _more than_ friends." He pulled out of Ned's embraced and walked over to the passenger side of Ned's SUV with his smirk still in place.

Ned's eyes widened as he pressed the button to unlock his car before hurrying over to the driver's side.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	37. Thirty Seven

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Thirty-Seven: _**Happy**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Hugo Weasley/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** Pleased!Ron, Pissed!Hermione  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (M/M), loyal!Ron, supportive!Ginny, homophobic!Hermione, Age disparity (39/18) and fluff

Truth be told, Ron Weasley had never been happier. It was all like a dream come true - and as far as he was considered it was. Harry was official a member of the family, he was a Weasley. Ron stood happy as he watched his best mate dance with his new husband - and Ron's son - Hugo Weasley. Next to him, Ron was more than aware of the empty space. Hermione had refused to come. She wouldn't - and couldn't according to her views - support this relationship or marriage.

Turning his attention to his family, Ron was pleased to see Ginny leaning against her wife, Lavender Brown, as they watched their nephew dance with their friend. To be honest, Ron had excepted some sort of disagreement with Ginny when she learned about Harry's and Hugo's relationship and upcoming wedding. He was more than surprised to learn that _Ginny_ knew about the relationship before him. Ginny had even tried talking Hermione into attending the wedding, but Ron's wife refused to, point-blank. In fact, the pair was considering divorce.

"He looks so happy," said a soft voice next to him with a slight French accent. Ron turned to see Gabrielle Delacour standing next to him, watching the newlyweds dance.

He nodded, his blue eyes flickering back to the dancing pair before falling back onto the young quarter-Veela.

Gabrielle turned to meet his gaze and smiled at him and the redhead felt his heart skip a beat, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

"Owl me when the divorce is finalize," Gabrielle told him softly, "and then _I'll _make you happy." She pressed a peck to his cheek before turning and walking over to her older sister's side.

Turning his attention back to the dance floor, Ron's blue eyes met the green ones of his new son-in-law and they shared a knowing smile over Hugo's shoulder.

As Ron continued to stand there and watch as other couples slowly drifted onto the dance floor, he knew his future was looking up and he was really happy soon.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	38. Thirty Eight

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Thirty-Eight: _**Contract**

**Wanted By:** Emerald Star 167  
**Pairing:** Astoria Greengrass/fem!Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** none given  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Femslash/Yuri (F/F), fem!Harry, Ravenclaw!Harry, homophobic behavior (McGonagall), mentions of MPreg, mentions of Preg and bashing of Ron, Ginny and McGonagall

Astoria Greengrass curled up on the bed as she hug the pillow close to her and inhaled. It didn't smell like Hayley, but the act was comforting itself. She bit her lips as her green-hazel eyes drifted over to the window. People were still cleaning up out there. It seemed insane. The Battle of Hogwarts had been almost a week ago and people were still cleaning up.

She clutched the pillow tighter. Her girlfriend, Hayley Potter, had been in the Hospital Wing for that amount of time now and she couldn't visit. Acting-Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't allow her in because she wasn't family, but the Weasleys, muggleborn Granger and select few other Gryffindors were allowed to visit her. It wasn't fair.

Astoria was positive the Acting-Headmistress wouldn't let her visit in hopes of Hayley moving on. After all, the Savior of the Wizarding World couldn't be a lesbian. Hayley needed to have a son and in order to have a son she needed to marry a man. Now, if Hayley were male she would've been allowed to be gay as long as a son was produced. But Hayley being a lesbian was out of the question.

"There you are," announced a voice from the doorway.

Astoria rolled onto her side and found herself staring at one of Hayley's best friend's, Padma Patil.

The Indian witch smiled kindly at her and walked over to the side of the bed. She took and laid her hand on Astoria's shoulder and began rubbing circles on it.

Astoria gifted the older witch with a small smile of gratitude. Hayley made sure her closest friends knew how to Astoria calmed down and comforted.

"There's still no word," Padma said softly, pity in her brown eyes.

Astoria nodded and pulled the pillow closer.

"Let's raid the kitchens," Padma suggested. "Your sister and Draco are worried about you."

Astoria sighed and nodded. Of course Daphne and Draco were worried about her. While she was in a different house and two years younger than Daphne, they were close. Draco had taken to protecting her since she rejected his proposal. He had moved onto Daphne, much to the Slytherin's pleasure. Astoria knew that Daphne and Draco would be happy together.

The fifth year Ravenclaw released her hold on the pillow and sat up, forced Padma to drop her arm, and got off of the bed. Astoria followed Padma out of the seventh year girls' dorm and into the common room where Astoria's two other best friends were waiting.

Stephen Cornfoot and Luna Lovegood stood next together engaged in another debate about magical creatures. Stephen stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Padma and Astoria approaching them. Luna glanced over her shoulder and offered the pair a small smile.

Wordlessly Stephen and Luna began walking to the kitchens. They walked in silence. As they neared the kitchens, they passed a group of Gryffindors including Ron Weasley. The redhead smirked at them arrogantly.

"Did you know-it-alls hear that I'm engaged to Hayley Potter?" he boasted. "I always knew she was too hot to be a dyke."

The group of Gryffindors laughed.

Astoria frozen mid-step and Hayley's best friends turned around to face the group of Gryffindors with rage burning in their eyes.

"Hayley would _never_ marry you," Padma spat. "You're disgusting and a gold digger and _male_. None of which she likes," she finished with a smirk. Padma's smirk could rival that of a Slytherin's. Blaise had taught her well.

"Are you going to let your sister talk about Won-Won like that?" Lavender Brown demanded of her best friend, Parvati Patil.

The Gryffindor Patil twin glanced at her fellow Gryffindors and at her sister's enraged face. They had never been close and that distance had only grown since they were sorted into different houses. But Padma was her older sister, she was family, and the Gryffindor were her closest friends, they were family. "Leave me out of this," she replied with a shake of her head. "I'm neutral."

"The smartest thing a Gryffindor's ever said," the voice of Draco Malfoy said with a smirk as he and his Slytherins approached the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

Weasley and the other Gryffindors, bar Parvati, glared at the Slytherins.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny Weasley demanded, drawing her wand.

The other Gryffindors copied her actions.

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws all grasped their wands, but didn't pull them out. Luck was never on their side when it came to a stand off with the Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall had a sixth sense and always caught them.

"No one's talking to you, Weaslette," snapped Tracey Davis, her honey brown eyes glaring at the youngest Gryffindor.

"Why would Hayley marry you, Weasley?" Luna asked, cutting off several people before an insult fight could break out.

The Slytherins went silent at the question, it was news to them. Daphne flew to her younger sister's side and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It's in the contract," Weasley replied with an arrogant smile.

"What contract?" Draco demanded.

"The marriage one between Ron and Hayley that Dumbledore wrote," Weaslette replied. "Ron and Hayley will marry and have a son and Ron will become Lord Potter and have control over all of Hayley's money."

Astoria bit her lip as she refused to cry in front of the Gryffindors.

"There's nothing you can do to break it," added Hermione Granger with glare.

"What's going on here?" demanded Professor Sprout as she neared the group of students.

"They're trying to hex us, Professor," Weasley replied, shooting a smirk at the group of Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

"Oh really?" Professor Sprout said, glancing between the two groups. "Then why are your wands out and theirs away?"

Weasley became to turn pink.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor _each_," she said, her eyes narrowed. "And a week's worth of detention helping with the clean up."

The Gryffindors stared at the Herbology professor in disbelief. Professor Sprout was the nicest professor in school, but her punished didn't reflect that.

"Headmistress McGonagall's rules were clear," explained the professor. "No petty fighting among yourselves. We just finished a war and no one wants to start another one." Her voice was hard and her eyes narrowed. "Now move along!" she snapped at the Gryffindors.

The group shot a series of glares at the Ravenclaws and Slytherins before turning and walking away.

"Headmistress McGonagall would like to you, Young Miss Greengrass," the Herbology professor said. "The password is 'lemon drops'." She turned and walked off in the direction of the basement.

Daphne and the others had a silent conversation before guiding her sister in the direction of the headmistress' office with Draco, Padma, Luna and Stephen following her. As they walked towards the office, Draco fell into step beside Daphne and offered the witch his silent comfort.

"Lemon drops," Luna said to the stone gargoyle.

It leapt to the side, allowing the group of six to enter. They all quickly jumped onto the stairs and waited for them to taken to the top. Luna knocked on the door and received a reply of 'Enter' a few seconds later. The blonde opened the door and stepped inside with the others right behind her.

Acting-Headmistress McGonagall gazed over the six students with her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"I believe I only asked to see Young Miss Greengrass," she said.

Daphne glared at the acting-headmistress. "She was in no conduction to come here herself, professor," she said.

Astoria glanced up at the acting-headmistress with tears streaming down her face as she refused to start crying in front of people who were taking Hayley away from her.

"Miss Potter left this in my care before departing from the grounds," she said as she handed a letter over, which Draco took. "She refused to marry Youngest Mister Weasley and broke the marriage contract, resulting in the loose of her magic."

Astoria stopped crying and stared at McGonagall in shock. Had Hayley given up her magic for her? Her heart skipped a few beats at the thought. She knew how much magic meant to Hayley and for her to give it up like that, it had to be a bigger reason than not wanting to marry Weasley.

Acting-Headmistress McGonagall dismissed the six students before turning back to her paperwork. As they exited the office, Astoria broke out of her sister's hold and took the letter from Draco before ripping it open. She read it before taking off running down the corridor in the direction of the entrance hall, letting the letter go as she ran.

She had a wife to marry and a child to conceive before Hayley lost her magic. A smile slid onto Astoria's face. She would do everything in her power to help Hayley transition to her new life.

* * *

**Note:** Leave a prompt and/or review please.


	39. Thirty Nine

**If Wishes Were Boggarts  
**_Thirty-Nine: _**Saw Him  
****Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Seth Clearwater (Twilight)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** Sees him  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Crossover with _Twilight_ and Some _Breaking Dawn_ spoilers

Seth Clearwater smiled at the form of Harry Potter as the wizard slept. He carefully slid back into bed beside him and wrapped his arms around the older male. Seth was thrilled to have found his imprint. He didn't even care that Harry was male or a wizard. All that matter was that Harry was his and Harry got him. When Harry looked at Seth he didn't see shapeshifter, or Leah's kid brother, or Jacob's beta, Harry saw him, Seth for who he really was.

Pulling Harry closer, Seth closed his eyes and let a smile slip onto his face. Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

**Note:** Please send me your request/prompt.


	40. Forty

**If Wishes Were Boggarts  
**_Forty: _**Why Do You?  
****Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Shuhei Hisagi (Bleach)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** "[A] reason to fight."  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Crossover with _Bleach_, implied violence and implied sexual content

Shuhei Hisagi stood frozen in shock as he watched the mortal battle the two hollows with a wooden stick and flashes of colored lights. The black haired lieutenant of the Ninth Division narrowed his grey eyes as the mysterious man shot a round of red lights at the hollows. Each and every one of the hollows fell to the ground unmoving.

The man looked around for a few seconds before he spotted Hisagi. Evergreen met grey as their eyes locked from a distance. Hisagi _knew_ the human had spotted, so he wasted little time in _shunpo_'ing beside the man. The man jumped when Hisagi appeared next him and smirked a little.

"Who are you?" the green eyed man asked, raising his piece of wood up.

Hisagi removed his _Zanpakuto_ from its' case. "Lieutenant Hisagi of the Ninth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads of the Soul Society," he replied. "I'm a _Shinigami_, a Soul Reaper," he added.

Since the end of the Winter War, the war with Aizen and his _Arrancars_, the rules between interacting with humans had changed. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads had lost thousands of members and there weren't enough people in the Soul Society willing to become _Shinigami_. Without enough _Shinigami_ it was difficult to patrol the human world for hollows. So, when a _Shinigami_ met a human with the ability to see hollows and them, they were under orders to request assists in fighting the hollows. Most humans were happy to help and usually required training.

Hisagi turned his attention to the three unmoving hollows. He made quick work of slashing each of the hollows' mask and cleansing them, allowing the once twisted souls to move on into the Soul Society.

"What were those things?" the man asked, lowering his wooden stick a little. His messy dark hair blew in the breeze.

The lieutenant returned his _Zanpakuto _to its case and turned his attention to the mysterious man. The man was short, about five foot four, with dark messy hair and evergreen eyes. He wore normal human clothes from what Hisagi could tell.

"Those were hollows," the _Shinigami_ answered, before explaining what hollows were and answering some of the man's questions.

**ooOoo**

"So, would you be willing to help?" Hisagi asked awhile later as the pair walked towards the other man's - Harry Black's - house.

Harry paused and turned to face the _Shinigami_. "I don't like fighting," he replied with a shrug. He quickly resumed walking without a second glance at Hisagi.

Hisagi's grey eyes softened a little as he watched the nineteen year-old human walk away from him. It would seem that they had something in common: either liked to fight. Hisagi fought for justice and tried to take the path with the least bloodshed that didn't betrayed everyone he knew. He had learned that much from his former captain.

The dark haired _Shinigami _quickly caught up to Harry. The pair continued to walk in silence.

**ooOoo**

"Why do you fight?" Harry asked as he finished bandaging Hisagi's arm.

The lieutenant had had a rough night patrolling.

"Do I need a reason?" the _Shinigami_ asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry's evergreen eyes narrowed at the man, silently waiting for his answer.

Hisagi sighed and laid down the bed. He turned his head so his grey eyes were looking into the wizard's. "Justice," he replied. "I can get justice for those who never got theirs."

Harry nodded, dropping the subject before laying down next to the _Shinigami_ and curling up around the injured man.

**ooOoo**

"What were you thinking?" Hisagi growled against Harry's ear as he pulled out of the wizard.

Harry laid there for a few seconds before replying. "You were losing," he answered, turning his head to meet his lover's grey eyes.

Hisagi unwilling felt his heart leap at the words. The two had been in this relationship or whatever it was for a few months now and Hisagi wasn't complete sure how Harry felt about him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close.

"But what if something would have happened to you?" Hisagi whispered. Early that day, Hisagi and Harry had been enjoying an afternoon at the park when six hollows attacked. Hisagi got injured when Harry stepped in and tried to fight the six of the hollows. The two of them together were able to finish them off.

"Like die?" Harry asked.

Hisagi flinched at the thought and tightened his hold on Harry's waist.

"I would become a _Shinigami_," Harry said. He buried his head in Hisagi's shoulder. "I might not like fighting, but I love you," he whispered. "It would mean we'd be together."

Hisagi smiled and pulled back from Harry before kissing him on the lips. "I love you too," he whispered.

_Shunpo_: Flash step, a technique used by _Shinigami_

_Zanpakuto_: A sword-like weapon used by _Shinigami_ (and _Arrancers_)

_Shinigami_: Soul Reapers, or Death Gods

_Arrancars:_ Hollow with a removed masked and gain _Shinigami_-like powers

* * *

**Note on Drabble: **I wanted to try a different style and approach. I like how this turned out so I'll probably try it again down the line.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	41. Forty One

**If Wishes Were Boggarts  
**

_Forty-One: _**Chance  
**

**Wanted By: **Someone  
**Pairing: **Lorcan Scamander/Lysander Scamander  
**Prompt: **"Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks do exist!"  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **Slash/Yaoi (M/M), Incest and Epilogue-canon

Lorcan Scamander smiled to his older twin, Lysander, which the other returned. Lorcan turned his attention and his silver-blue eyes back to the creature in their mother's arms.

Luna Lovegood-Scamander smiled at her thirteen year-old twin sons. She gently placed the bundle on the ground and removed the blanket, revealing a powder blue fluff-ball with a small set of horns.

Lorcan quickly took the baby Crumpled-Horned Snorkack into his arms. Lysander leaned closer to his twin and reached over to the pet the powder blue fur.

"Keep an eye on her," Luna told her sons gently as she stood up. She smiled down at her sons before walking off in the direction of their house. She had an article to write, one that proved the existence of Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks.

Lorcan and Lysander nodded to whatever their mother was saying, their eyes locked onto the baby creature in Lorcan's arms.

"She's so small," whispered Lysander, afraid to speak too loud.

Lorcan nodded, not knowing what to say.

Lysander moved a little closer to his twin causing Lorcan to blush. Lysander felt his hope raise at the sight of his twin's reddening cheeks. Taking a chance and throwing caution to the window, Lysander leaned forward and pressed his lips to his twins in a short kiss. He pulled back to see Lorcan's whole face red.

Locking eyes with each, Lysander licked his lips waiting for any sign. Lorcan's eyes dropped to his lips and the older twin smiled before leaning forward and kissing Lorcan again. This time Lorcan kissed back.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	42. Forty Two

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Forty-Two: _**Still There**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Sam Winchester (Supernatural)/Harry Potter/Dean Winchester (Supernatural)  
**Prompt:** "making sure he's really there"  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** slash/yaoi (M/M), threesome (M/M/M), Wincest and heavy sexual content and

Sam Winchester pulled his younger lover into a rough kiss as his brother bit his neck. It had happened again. Harry had taken a risk on a hunt and almost got himself killed. Raising his hands up to cup Harry's cheeks and forced his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned into Sam's mouth as Dean trailed kisses up his neck to his ear.

Sam pulled back and watched Harry and Dean. Harry was panting, his green eyes gazed and his lips swollen as he leaned against Dean for support while the older man took Harry's lips into a kiss of his own. Not taking his eyes off the pair, Sam pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the ground before making quick work of shedding his jeans and boxers. Dean released Harry from their kiss before turning his green-hazel eyes to Sam. His eyes darkened with lust as Sam stepped forward to press Harry between them. Dean eagerly pulled his younger brother into a kiss.

When the Winchester brothers broke apart, they turned their attention to Harry. Dean pulled Harry's shirt while Sam unbuckled his belt before removing his jeans and boxers. Harry stepped out of his discard pants and into Sam's arms as the taller male ran his hands over Harry's bare backside and pressed his lips against Harry's in another kiss. A moment later, Harry's lips were removed from Sam's as Dean placed Harry on the bed.

The Winchester brothers stood side by side as they studied Harry laid out on the motel bed. Sam leaned against Dean as his eyes locked with Harry's and held his gaze. He just had to make sure his other lover was really still there. He couldn't imagine what would happen if anything happened to Dean or Harry.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	43. Forty Three

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Forty-Three: _**Worth the Wait**

**Wanted By:** smithback  
**Pairing:** Salazar Slytherin/Luna Lovegood  
**Prompt:** not time travel  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** Het (M/F), Reincarnation and Godric Gryffindor bashing

Luna Lovegood sat on top of the Astronomy Tower as she watched him fly around the Quidditch Pitch. A smile slowly spread across her lips as she silvery-blue eyes sparkled with love. She couldn't wait until he remembered everything. She knew by the way he watched her it would be soon. The dreams had started and soon her beloved would slowly, but surely return to her.

It had been so long since she had last seen her Salazar - almost a thousand years in fact. The last time they had seen each other had been moments before that coward Godric Gryffindor had shot the Killing Curse to Salazar's turned back. History had change Godric Gryffindor, it had removed the cowardly personality and replaced it with a brave persona. Luna shook her head and chuckled coldly. She knew her Salazar would seek revenge against the coward's reincarnation. Luna had seen to it that each of the Founders and herself were reborn before her death. The fate of Rowena's and Helga's reincarnations would be left to her Salazar. She had a feeling that Helga would be spared, Salazar had always had a soft spot for her, but Rowena it was hard to say.

Luna's smile widened as she continued to watch Salazar's reincarnation flying below her. She sighed happily as she leaned back. It was only a matter of time until he began to remember everything and they were back to being in love. The thousand years was well worth all the time she spent waiting.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	44. Forty Four

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Forty-Four: _**Decisions**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Sanguini/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** Mouth-watering  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m) and mild Wizarding World bashing

From the moment Sanguini had crossed paths with Harry Potter at the Christmas held by the ass-kissing Potions professor, he hadn't been able to forget the young wizard. There was just some unique about Harry Potter and Sanguini didn't know what. For all the vampire knew it could be the way his magic draws others to him, his amazing emerald eyes, his mouth-watering scent or the sweet smell of his blood. Whatever it was Sanguini didn't know and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he knew he wanted Harry Potter for himself.

Sanguini leaned against the wall of the random Ministry sponsored ball. His dark eyes followed every movement Harry made as he walked around the ballroom. Harry Potter had recently defeated Lord Voldemort and now everyone wanted a piece of the Man-Who-Saved-Them-All.

The vampire chuckled as yet _another_ reporter and photographer joined the parade of people following Harry around. That now totaled thirty people: ten reporters, seven photographers, six fangirls, three fanboys, an Auror, two random Ministry officials and one Ginny Weasley. Sanguini glanced over the form of young Ginny Weasley. Everyone knew she was Harry's ex-girlfriend and most of the Wizarding World assumed it was only a matter of time before she became Mrs. Harry Potter.

He raised an eyebrow as Harry slid out of Miss Weasley's hold, again. As he watched the pair, Sanguini smirked. It would appear as though Harry didn't feel the same way about Miss Weasley as she clearly did him. As Harry disappeared into the crowd, trying to loose his crowd of followers, the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stepped onto the stage and the crowd's attention turned to him.

Sanguini turned an eye towards the Minister and kept one eye searching the crowd for any sign of Harry. He had lost sight of young man. The vampire wasn't even sure why he was watching Harry anymore. What good would it do him? He was only allowed to look. Why temped himself with something as delicious and mouth-watering as Harry, when he couldn't have any? If he stopped paying attention to Harry and ignored him, like he did most other mortals and wizards, he might forget what he was missing - and what he would never get to taste.

He growled a little. What was so difficult about this decision? Logic said to forget about Harry Potter - his smell _especial_ - and move on. But something told him, not to forget about Harry Potter and remember him, and keep an eye on him.

"What are you upset about?" asked a voice next to him.

Sanguini turned his head a little and raised an eyebrow. Standing next to him in the shadows was one Harry Potter, current centerpiece of his thoughts. How had the young man managed to join him without his noticing?

Harry smirked at the vampire and took a few steps closer, his scent washing over Sanguini. "I've been told I taste _divine_," he said huskily. "Wanna try?" he added, his green eyes sparkling with desire and lust.

Sanguini raised his eyebrow higher before smirking and leaning over to press his lips against the young wizard's.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	45. Forty Five

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Forty-Five: _**Pure**

**Wanted By:** 971brat  
**Pairing:** Castiel (Supernatural)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** pure heart and pure soul with the body of a demon  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m); Crossover with _Supernatural_; mentions of torture; mentions of God; mild spoilers for _Supernatural_ season four and five and OOC!Castiel (from beginning of the fourth season)

Castiel stopped when he caught sight of Dean Winchester on the rack. He carefully eyed it, trying to decide the best way to remove his charge from it and return him safely to his body. As he studied the bloodied form of Dean, something moving behind Dean caught the angel's eye. Turning his attention to the other figure on another rack, Castiel's eyes widened a little. He had heard whispers - everyone had - but he had never thought it was true.

The legends of Harry Potter were true. He had sold his soul to save his people over a thousand years ago. The legends spoke of Harry Potter being bewitchingly beautiful with emerald green eyes, pale skin and ebony hair. The legends, also, spoke of his pure heart and pure soul. He made a deal with crossroads demon to save his people and unlike other deals he wasn't given ten years or even one year - he was given one week.

The whispers that had reached heaven about him stated he was no closer to breaking now then when he had first entered hell. He refused - point blank - to harm another person.

As Castiel stood there gazing at the form of Harry Potter, he found himself starting at a rare human with a pure soul. Over a thousand earth-years, which translated to over one million hell-year, and he still hadn't broke.

Castiel felt a warmth spread over him as he watched the still form of Harry Potter on the rack. A groan altered him to Dean's presence. He had a mission to complete - one that he almost forgotten about.

Green eyes met his. Castiel took a few steps towards Harry and stopped in front of him. He reached out and gently cupped Harry's cheek. Leaning in close, he pressed his lips to those of Harry's in a gentle kiss.

"You're an amazing mortal," Castiel whispered as he pulled away. He walked back over to the form of Dean Winchester on rack and pulled him off. He turned back once more to look at Harry's green eyes before departing.

Castiel appeared behind the demon as the demon neared where the Winchester brothers were hiding. As the Winchester brothers' guardian angel and friend, it was his job to project them.

As Castiel pinned the demon to the wall of the alley, he caught sight of demon's eyes. _Green eyes_, not black eyes. _Familiar_ green eyes.

"Your Father freed me," whispered the demon. "He couldn't restore my body, but He gave me this one. He told me to help you."

"Harry," whispered Castiel, as his gripped loosened.

The demon - _Harry _- nodded, green eyes staring into Castiel's blue.

Castiel relaxed a little and allowed his grace to follow out and touch the soul inhabiting the body. It was Harry's!

"My Father?" Castiel asked. He was still looking for God, even though he had the Winchester brothers he had given up.

"It's not His fight," replied Harry. "He sent to help."

Castiel pulled Harry's body close and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Maybe God hadn't completely abandoned him after all. His Father had sent him Harry, the pure soul he met in hell and couldn't forget about.

Now, how to get the Winchester brothers to understand Harry's situation?

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	46. Forty Six

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Forty-Six:_ **His Wizard**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Lorcan d'Eath/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** new song  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m)

Lorcan d'Eath glanced around in the crowd for any sign of his wizard. He smirked when he caught a pair of familiar emerald eyes. He nodded in to his wizard as he watched him. He knew his wizard wasn't fond of coming to his concerns and Lorcan couldn't wait until this one was over.

"This next song is a new one," he spoke into the microphone, his eyes locked with his wizard's. "I wrote for a special someone."

As he sang the song, he kept his gaze on his wizard. He was pleased to see that his wizard knew the song was for him when his wizard smiled. After the song ended, Lorcan performed a few more before departing from the stage. Before he could reunite with his wizard, he had to meet a few people and finish up with his band.

**ooOoo**

A few hours later, Lorcan was pulling his wizard close and inhaling his intoxicating scent before placing a peck on his lips. His wizard smiled lovingly at him as he wrapped his arms around the half-vampire's neck and kissing him.

Lorcan smirked as he kissed his wizard. He could never get enough of him and now he knew Harry Potter felt the same way.

* * *

**Note on Character: **I had to look Lorcan d'Eath up. He's a half-vampire singer.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	47. Forty Seven

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Forty-Seven: _**Surprise**

**Wanted By:** gLeek  
**Pairing:** Kurt Hummel (Glee)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** layers  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m); crossover with _Glee_; mild _Glee_ season two spoilers; nudity; and mild (beginning) sexual content

Kurt Hummel shifted nervously from foot to foot. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He blushed a little and felt his heart beat quicken. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really hoped this worked out well because if it didn't - he didn't even want to think about what could happen.

Kurt opened his eyes and nervously eyed the dorm room around him. It looked similar to his. The rooms were about the same size, then again all Dalton single dorm rooms were the same size. This dorm was tastefully decorated in light gold and a deep green color with hints of royal blue, scarlet and silver. The bed was made up with scarlet sheets and a light gold comforter with a quilt folded on the foot of the bed and three light gold pillow cases on the pillows. A deep green rug seat on the floor under the hardwood desk - like the one Kurt had in his room. On top of the desk sat a silver MacBook Air and dozen small picture frames. A deep green beanbag chair sat in the corner next to a small silver lamp and stack of comic books. A black plasma screen was mounted to the wall with a few video game systems and a Blu-Ray/DVD player hooked up. The standard Dalton issued hardwood bookcase was lined with books, ranging from classics to modern, and some more picture frames. A second, smaller, bookcase sat next to it, holding DVDs, Blu-Rays and video games, all ranging in a large selection.

Glancing at the clock, Kurt noticed it was almost time for soccer practice to be end. Kurt nervously began to remove his jacket and layered shirts. He had about fifteen minutes before _he_ was supposed to come back.

Once all of his layers and clothing were removed, Kurt folded them up and sat the pile aside. With one last glance around the room, Kurt sat down on the bed and made himself comfortable. He was really hoping this went over well.

A few minutes later the door opened and in walked Dalton's star striker, Harry Potter. When he first entered his dorm room, he didn't notice anything was off until he caught sight of Kurt Hummel laying on his bed nude. He stopped, dropping his bag in shock, as he stared at the sight of the Warblers' newest member on his bed.

Taking the lack of reaction from Harry as reject, Kurt cursed himself and got up. He didn't need to around any longer and just embarrass himself more. He also cursed Jeff, since he had assured Kurt that Harry was interested him and hadn't made a move because of Blaine. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep the tears back. He refused to cry and humiliate himself further.

As Kurt got off his bed and began to pull his clothes back on, Harry finally reacted. He walked over to where Kurt stood, with his back to him, as he pulled on his skinny jeans.

Placing his hands on Kurt's hips, Harry pulled the other boy to his chest. "I only get to look?" he said, his breath tickling Kurt's neck and his tone laced with lust.

Kurt shivered at the sound of Harry's voice. He turned around, so he was facing Harry. He met the soccer player's lust filled gaze and relaxed a little. It didn't appear like he was being rejected any.

Harry held Kurt's eyes for a little longer before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Harry kept his eyes open as he watched Kurt close his as he watched his arms around him, to pulled the Warbler closer. Harry ran his tongue along Kurt's lip until the other boy opened his mouth. He slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

They pulled apart for air and Harry rested his forehead against Kurt's as he looked into his eyes. As Kurt caught his breath, he blushed when he saw Harry looking at him. Harry pulled Kurt back for another kiss while he worked on pulling Kurt's skinny jeans and boxer briefs down.

They parted again and Harry stepped back to strip off his own soccer uniform. As Kurt stood there, he watched at Harry stripped with a dry mouth. Harry's body was amazing, he had a fully developed six-pack and a muscular build.

Harry smirked as he watched Kurt studying his body. He slowly walked backwards to his bed and laid down. He motioned Kurt over and watched with unconcealed lust as the other boy walked over. Kurt took a deep breath before climbing onto the bed and crawling up Harry's body. As Kurt reached his face, Harry pulled him down into a kiss.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	48. Forty Eight

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Forty-Eight: _**Tattoo**

**Wanted By:** Name Goes Here  
**Pairing:** Jack Hodgins (Bones)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** a new tattoo  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m); crossover with _Bones_; mentions of femslash (_Bones_ canon); _Bones _characters OOC; and mentions of alcohol and drinking

Jack Hodgins hissed in pain when a random person ran into his arm. He glared at the kid, who quickly ran off. He shook his head and turned back to Zack and Dr. Brennan. The three of them were on their way into the bar to meet the rest of their team after solving a case.

"Dr. Hodgins, are you alright?" asked Zack Addy, as the trio entered the bar.

"I'm fine," Hodgins replied, trying to dismiss his friend's concern. When the kid ran into his arm, it had hurt a lot, but that was only because of his new tattoo. He had had the one of Angela removed when he began dating Hadrian Potter-Black. The first time they slept together, it had been rather awkward after Hadrian had seen the tattoo and Hodgins had been forced to explain it was his ex-_girl_friend. And, just recently, Hodgins had a new of Hyacinthus tattooed there.

As the three scientists joined their friends, Hodgins noticed that Angela was there with Roxie, her girlfriend. The pair stole a glance at him before moving a little closer together. Hodgins merely ignored them. He was over Angela now, he was crazy about Hadrian in fact, but he still had yet to tell his friends about them. He was pretty sure that Zack didn't even know about Hadrian, even those his boyfriend practically lived in the mansion.

The group of seven friends and co-workers - plus Roxie - talked and drank at a table while Hogdins sent Hadrian a text with the address of the bar. Maybe it was time the team met him. Before he had a chance to returned his cell phone to his pocket, Hodgins hissed as a drunk twenty-something bumped into him and sent both of them to the ground and his cell phone out of his hand. That really hurt.

Hodgins growled at the drunken young adult as his laughing friends pulled him up and continued to guided him out of the bar. Zach and Booth helped Hodgins to his feet as the groups attention centered around their fallen friend.

"Dr. Hodgins, are you alright?" asked Camille Saroyan.

"I'm fine," Hodgins declared as he shook Booth's and Zach's hands off of him.

"That's the second time," Zack stated, "that Hodgins has reacted when someone came into contact with his arm."

"That arm?" asked Angela Montenegro, pointing at the arm the drunk young male ran into. She looked a little uncomfortable. She knew it was the arm with Hodgins' tattoo - the tattoo she still thought was of her.

"Yes," replied Temperance Brennan. "Perhaps we should check to make sure everything's alright."

"It's fine!" exclaimed Hodgins, quickly - a little too quickly judging by the look Lance Sweets was throwing at him. Hodgins refused to groan. He really hated that kid at times - and this was one of them.

"Nonsense," declared Special Agent Seeley Booth with a smirk. "Let's check."

Hodgins scowled at the FBI agent. He was getting back at the scientist for earlier.

Zack, Booth and Brennan all then continued to remove Hodgins' jacket from his arm and roll up the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt.

"Why do you have a Griffin tattoo?" asked Zack.

Angela made a noise, but Hodgins didn't pay any attention to her.

Someone approaching the group chuckled.

Hodgins glanced over and he smiled. Hadrian Potter-Black was approaching the group with a drink in-hand. Hadrian smiled at his boyfriend, his jade eyes sparkling with laughter.

The multimillionaire scientist shook his friends off as he moved to greet his lover. He pulled Hadrian into a kiss in front of the group, effectively introducing them to his someone special. The pair pulled apart a handful of seconds later and Hodgins laced his fingers with Hadrian's before pulling the younger man towards to table.

"Guys, this is Hadrian Potter-Black," Hodgins said as Hadrian leaned against him and nodded to his lover's friends.

Hyacinthus: In Greek mythology, when Apollo accidentally killed Hyakinthos, a lily arose from his blood. It's derived from name of the hyacinth flower.

* * *

**Note on Drabble:** I had a rather hard time writing the _Bones_ characters. While I'm a fan of the show, I hardly read any fanfiction about, let alone write any. So, I'm afraid my characterization is off.

* * *

**Note of Creativity:** I pretended that Zack never went anywhere. If I remember correctly, Zack was locked up when Hodgins and Angela broke up and Hodgins got the tattoo of her.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	49. Forty Nine

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Forty-Nine: _**Nightmare**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin  
**Prompt:** Fear  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m); and mpreg

Remus Lupin ran into the Hospital Wing as if the devil was on his heels. He glanced around before his amber eyes caught sight of the familiar forms of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sitting side-by-side on a hospital bed. Both of them were staring at the curtain pulled around a bed a few yards away from them. Remus took a few steps forward, his eyes locked on the curtain, fear racing through his vanes.

He came to a stop beside the bed Harry's two best friends sat on. Hermione and Ron both turned to look at him.

"Professor Lupin," greeted Ron with a slight nod before turning his attention back to the curtain.

Hermione offered the werewolf a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Remus nodded, his gaze fixed on the curtain. "How's he doing?" Remus asked, his voice weak. All he knew was that something was wrong with Harry and their unborn child was in trouble.

Hermione shook her head sadly.

"He'll be fine," Ron said. "He's stubborn and he's a fighter. He won't let anything happen to himself or the baby."

Remus nodded, knowing the truth behind Ron's words. He knew Harry won't give up without a fight, but in knowing that didn't settle the hurricane of uneasiness in his stomach.

Gasping, Remus woke up. Sweat dripped down his neck, as he panted. He glanced around, wildly. He relaxed a little when he caught sight of his sleeping boyfriend. His boyfriend was curled around a pillow. His stomach was visibly round.

With a slightly shaking hand, Remus gently touched the baby bump. His magic hummed, feeling the child. Feeling relieved, Remus laid back down and took his boyfriend into his arms. He wrapped himself protectively around Harry and their unborn child.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	50. Fifty

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fifty:_ **Rescue**

**Wanted By:** Perfect Faith

**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** sequel to _Twenty - Too Easily_; what happens with the Order and the child  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m); mpreg; AU; alive!Potters; twin!Harry; BrotherOf"TheBoyWhoLived"!Harry; Order of the Phoenix bashing; mild violence and torture; and minor character death

Severus Snape never knew his heart could pound so hard or so fast. He stood with a group of Inner Circle Death Eaters as they waited their signal. When Lord Voldemort had learned of Severus' current situation, he was willing to help...for a price. Severus had agreed, without much of a second thought.

The Order of the Flaming Flamingo had finally put together that Al Potter wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived and that his younger twin brother Harry was. The very same Harry who was a model Slytherin. The same Harry who the Order had kidnapped in the middle of the night from the Slytherin dorms and taken to a hidden location. While Severus hadn't been summoned by Dumbledore for an Order meeting, the old lemon-drop sucking coot had sent Potter Senior and his loyal mutt Black and his mangy werewolf Lupin to inquire about an abortion potion. Severus knew that meant that the "Light" had discovered Harry's pregnancy, which was almost nine months along. He concluded that they must be more desperate than he thought to abort a child just weeks, or days, off from being born.

Shortly after, Potter and his dogs left, Severus went off to the Dark Lord. While a few Inner Circle Death Eaters knew about Harry and his pregnancy, the Dark Lord had not. Severus hadn't seen any point of informing his lord he was expending a child or that he was involved with the Potter in Slytherin, until now.

Voldemort had been both pleased and angered by the turn of events. He was angered that Severus had not informed anyone about Harry's status as the real Boy-Who-Lived and had allowed his lord to continue to go after the useless twin. He was pleased since he knew, for certain, which side Severus was loyal to and Severus knew where the "hidden location" the Order had taken Harry to was. Dumbledore, the muggle-loving fool, had made Severus the secret keeper. His trust was misplaced and he would soon learn - along with the rest of his Birdies.

Voldemort had agreed to help Severus rescue his lover and their unborn child, if Severus allowed the child - if it was male - to become his heir or have another child to become his heir - if it was female. If the child was female, there would be the possibility that Voldemort would want her later on as his bride. Severus had agreed without much thought. He didn't see this deal as selling his unborn child to his master, he saw as a way to secure his and Harry's futures. If they allowed Voldemort to claim their child as his heir or future spouse, they would be in his favor and he would treat them like he did Bella or better.

"There it is," muttered a Death Eater as the Inner Circle prepared to charge.

Severus took off and led the Inner Circle towards the hidden location and the Order members. When they entered through the front door, the Inner Circle quickly broke into pairs and spread out around the building, taking out Order members left and right.

"Where do you think they're keeping _him_?" asked Regulus Black as he followed Severus around the building. They had yet to run into anyone, but Regulus was itching for a fight and he was half hoping they'd run into Sirius. Regulus had a score to settle with his older brother.

Severus continued on without talking to his fellow Death Eater. He didn't know where Harry was being kept, but it seemed his feet knew where to take him. He refused to believe that he knew where Harry was because it was in his heart. It sounded like one of those laughable things that Dumbledore believed in. The idea of believing in something Albus Dumbledore believed in was horrible, in Severus' opinion.

The path they were following led them to the basement and they had yet to encounter any Order members. Regulus fingered his wand as he continued to follow Severus. He was starting to get a little impatient, but he knew better than to voice it to his friend and he knew as soon as they found someone, Severus would let him deal with them.

The pair stopped. Severus and Regulus checked their surroundings. They could both sense someone nearby. Severus nodded to Regulus and the younger Death Eater smirked. Regulus walked ahead with Severus trailing a few steps behind. Regulus was itching for a good duel, his bloodthirsty side shining through.

"Sirius," Regulus grinned evilly when his older brother appeared. Raising his wand, Regulus flung his first spell at Sirius.

"_Protego!_" shouted a voice near Sirius. Albus Potter stepped forward and glared at Regulus. "You're going down, Death Eater!" he shouted as he raised his wand and charge forward.

Severus flicked his wand and sent a green light at the brat. Albus Potter dropped dead from the Killing Curse in front of his godfather.

Sirius' eyes widened as he stared at the dead form of his godson. He paled and took a step back.

Severus smirked. He had wanted to do that for years now.

Regulus sent a series of spells and curses at his older brother, catching him off guard. Sirius fell to the ground causing Regulus growl. He wanted a fight! Regulus glared at his brother's unmoving form. He would finish Sirius off later since he had to help Severus find Harry Potter.

Resuming their walk, Regulus followed behind Severus as the older man entered the basement. They were greeted by a red light. Both men ducked.

Glancing around the basement room, Severus found the Potters, Lily and James, with Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin.

Regulus flicked his wand, sending a signal to other Death Eaters. While he didn't think he and Severus would need too much help, other Death Eaters, and their lord, had claimed someone in the room. Voldemort wanted Dumbledore while Bella wanted Lily and Barty wanted Lupin. Crossing his arms, Regulus realized there was no one left for him unless Severus was willing to share Potter Senior, which probably wouldn't happen.

"Severus!" Lily Potter shouted.

"Snivellus!" James Potter yelled, "I always knew you were evil, you no good Death Eater."

Severus calmly walked down the stairs with Regulus right behind him, ready to defend his friend or join a fight at a wand movement's notice.

"Ah, Dumbledore!" greeted Lord Voldemort as he entered the basement with a few Death Eaters behind him. He flicked his wand and sent the elderly headmaster flying. Voldemort quickly took the last few steps and raced to Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore was going to die today!

Bella laughed as she put Lily Potter under her favorite curse and listened to her screams, and Barty made quick work of defeating Lupin.

James Potter glared at his yearmate and his best mate's little brother.

"You may have," Severus announced to Regulus.

Regulus grinned his bloodthirsty grin.

"Where's Harry?" demanded Severus, turning to Potter Senior.

"That little whore is giving birth to his bastard," spat James.

"_Crucio!_" declared Regulus, pointing his wand at James. James fell ground screaming, as his joined his wife's. Regulus lifted the curse after a few seconds.

"Where's your son, Potter?" demanded Regulus, glaring at the form of James Potter.

"Defeating you slimy Death Eaters," replied James as he tried to stand up.

Regulus glanced over at Severus and older man nodded. A nasty smirk crossing his face, Regulus turned back to James. "I meant your _living_ son, Potter," Regulus explained, "not the dead one."

James opened his mouth to reply, but only screaming came out as Regulus placed the Cruciatus Curse again.

Severus turned and studied the basement. He noticed a cupboard a few feet away. His feet started carrying him there behind he thought about it. Opening the cupboard, Severus felt his heart leap. Harry Potter laid on a small pile of blankets, clutching something close to his chest.

"Harry," Severus whispered, crouching down a little.

Harry's head snapped over to Severus and his emerald eyes filled with tears. "I knew you'd come," he declared as he sat up and moved towards Severus.

Severus quickly wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. Checking his hold on Harry, Severus stood up and cradled his lover close his chest.

"I named her Eileen," Harry declared, showing his Severus their newborn daughter.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	51. Fifty One

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fifty-One: _**His**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** "Revenge is a dish best served cold."  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m); Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing; mild Gryffindor bashing; homophobia (Ron, Ginny, and Hermione), Ron the most; and

Blaise Zabini glared at the redhead hussy as she touched _his_ Harry. Weasel and the Mudblood sat opposite them as they tried, and failed, to talk to Harry. Blaise smirked as Harry slid away from Ginny Weasley. Her face turned pink at something Harry said before he turned away from her.

He turned his dark eyes to Weasel and the Mudblood as they continued to fail in talking to Harry. The Golden Trio, or whatever they were, was no more. They hadn't been friends since Harry's name came out of the Goblet. Most of Gryffindor turned on Harry, not believing him when he said he hadn't put his name in the Goblet. Their words and beliefs had hurt Harry deeply and that was unforgivable - no one was allowed to hurt Harry Potter.

He glanced back and forth between the Weaselette and Harry's former best friends. He couldn't decide who need to pay first. No one was allowed to touched Harry except for Blaise because Harry was _his_. They made a deal. Blaise smirked at the thought. The deal was rather simple. He had to help Harry with the Tasks and remain loyal and Harry would be his. Blaise also vowed to protect what was his. Of course the help Harry needed with the Tasks would come from Blaise's older half-brother, Damien, who was willing to help for a price.

That decided it, Blaise smirked. The Weaselette would pay first. It would be rather easy. His dark eyes turned back to Harry and met emerald ones. Harry smiled at him softly before turning to talk with Longbottom, Bell and McLaggen - Harry's new Gryffindor friends.

Blaise glanced at his friends and nodded to them before standing up and walking over to Harry's side. He didn't have to glance over his shoulder to know Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott had followed him. Longbottom, Bell and McLaggen all greeted him with a nod while Harry smiled up at him.

"What do you want, Zabini?" demanded Weasel, his face turning red.

Blaise chuckled a little. Was it really that easy to annoy the Weasel? If it was then Blaise understood Malfoy's amusement in it.

"We're over here to eat with his boyfriend, Weasley," replied Tracey Davis, her hazel eyes narrowed at him.

"Zabini's a poof?" the Weaselette said, her face forming a look of disgust.

Harry turned his attention to the youngest Weasley and narrowed his eyes at her. Blaise smirked. Any sort of relationship she could possibly had with Harry was now ruined. While Blaise was possessive, he did want Harry to have friends - he just happened to prefer pureblood, or Wizarding raised, friends for Harry. The Weasel and Weaselette were now official out with their reaction, even if they didn't know they were reacting to Harry as well.

"I always thought there was something weird about McLaggen," the Weasel announced, eyeing the fifth year boy.

The Mudblood and the Weaselette nodded in agreement.

"Harry, you really should sit over here," the Mudblood said in a demanding tone and her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, you should sit by me," the Weaselette said, sounding like she was trying to purr, as she tapped the seat next to her - the seat Harry had moved away from. "You don't want to _catch_ anything," she added in disgust as she eyed Blaise.

Harry's emerald eyes were ablaze with passion and narrowed.

"Let it go, Harry, it's not worth it," Katie Bell said softly to Harry. She wasn't really sure why she was trying to reason with Harry. The younger Weasleys and Granger deserved everything Harry - and Blaise - were about to give them.

"You better watch it, you three," growled Fred Weasley as he passed and glared at his younger siblings. Blaise raised an eyebrow and watched the older Weasley twin walk down the table towards George and Lee Jordan, whom were in a _close_ embrace. Maybe the Weasley twins would be willing to help a Slytherin out - or at least a Slytherin with Harry in mind.

"Harry, don't listen to Bell," Ginny demanded, her face reddening. "She's trying to confuse you. She's only after your fame and money. I know it!"

Katie turned and glared at the third year girl.

"Because she's like you?" Harry asked, facing the Weaselette with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny's face flushed, the color clashing with her hair. "N-no, of course not, Harry," she denied. "I love _you_! _I_ don't care about your fame, your fortune, or your titles. I care about you, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I know you're lying," he stated. "Katie's my friend and Cormac's girlfriend."

"You mean Longbottom's the poof!" exclaimed the Weasel, turning redder. His eyes turned to Neville, filled with disgust and loathing. "I thought your love for plants was weird, but it makes sense now. No _normal_ man would spend so much time gardening."

Daphne Greengrass laughed a little, crossing her arms. "Nev's as gay as you are," she informed the Weasel.

"I'm not a poof!" Weasel declared, his voice loud. By now everyone in the Great Hall was paying attention to the Gryffindor table. "They're _freaks_, and _unnatural_, and _shouldn't exist_. They should be _killed_!"

Up at the professors' table, Blaise noticed the Headmaster, Professors Snape, McGonagall and Sprout getting up. McGonagall's lips were barely visible while Snape's face looked like he ate something sour, Sprout was _glaring_, and Dumbledore had a cold look in his blue eyes. Maybe the rumors about Headmaster Dumbledore were true, then.

Acting quickly, Blaise bent over and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. Harry's let out a squeak of shock before responding.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Granger, we'll be seeing you in my office, _now_," announced the headmaster as he walked passed.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	52. Fifty Two

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fifty-Two: _**Family**

**Wanted By:** Angelic Me  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Original Male Character  
**Prompt:** feathered wings  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m); au; child love; and nice!Dursleys

Harrison Dursley smiled softly as he watched his boyfriend. Gabriel Anderson looked adorable in his angel custom. Harry loved the feathered wings the most, they looked so life-like that he would almost think they were real.

Gabriel smiled at his best friend before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. He wanted candy, and Harry kept stopping to stare at his wings. Glancing over at his parents, Gabriel smiled. He _really_ needed to thank them. For the first time, ever, he was allowed to show his wings off. His parents had agreed a few nights ago, after talking with Harry's parents.

Behind the two, the Dursleys' shared a smile. Vernon Dursley wrapped an arm around his wife, Petunia, as they watched their son, Harrison, and his future mate, Gabriel. It was moments like these that Vernon was thankful to have Harrison in his life. He felt bad that Petunia's sister and her husband had died, but Vernon couldn't imagine his life without Harrison. Vernon had filed for divorce a few days before Harrison showed up because Vernon and Petunia's marriage had been crumbled since the death of their first son, Dudley. With Harrison in their lives, Vernon and Petunia packed the small family up and moved away from Surrey, and entered couples therapy with a strong desire.

Even though Harrison had inherited his biological parents' abilities, Petunia out grew her petty jealousy of her sister. It had taken a few years and another therapist, but Petunia had done it.

Vernon smiled as he watched his son and Gabriel walked onto the next house. After talking with Mark and Shelia Anderson, he understood why Harrison and Gabriel had a strong friendship. They were destined to be together when they got older, around seventeen.

The Andersons' had approached them after catching sight of Harrison's curse, and asking him about it. Harrison didn't know the complete truth about his biological parents. As far as he knew, they loved him, and they had died saving him when a serial killer came to their house. They planned to wait to tell Harrison about magic until he was ten, which gave them less than a year.

Walking behind their son, Vernon and Petunia Dursley thanked whatever power had given them Harrison. He was the best thing in their lives.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	53. Fifty Three

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fifty-Three:_ **Want to Know**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Gideon Prewett/Harry Potter/Fabian Prewett  
**Prompt:** "Double the fun, double the pleasure."  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** slash threesome (m/m/m); and incest

The relationship between the Prewett twins and Harry Potter was an interesting one. No one knows how it started, and no one really _wants_ to know. It's just one of _those_ things. In fact, no one really wanted to know _anything_ more about the relationship between the three men.

After Sirius Black made a comment over dinner one night, the twins were quick to smirk while their lover turned bright red and muttered something about "double the pleasure."

Sirius turned pink afterward while Lily and James Potter were torn between laughing or crying. They knew about the relationship between Harry and Prewett twins, but they didn't _want_ to know that much.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	54. Fifty Four

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fifty-Four: _**Fancy**

**Wanted By:** Super Freak  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
**Prompt:** none given  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** het (m/f); Rita Skeeter bashing; and mild Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing

Harry Potter watched closely as his best friend showed him the Summoning Charm yet again. He was detracted. He couldn't concentrate on anything Hermione was trying to show him. Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to clear his mind and focus on Hermione - amazing, kind, _his best friend_ Hermione Granger. With the First Task looming over his head, one would assume Harry would have mastered the Summoning Charm by now. After all, he was up against a dragon.

"Harry, are you even paying attention?" demanded Hermione, her brown eyes narrowed and arms crossed as she stared at her best friend.

He glanced at her narrowed eyes, which were filled with fear, annoyance and something Harry couldn't place.

Hermione sighed and dropped her arms. "You really need to learn this, Harry," she told him gently.

He nodded, half paying attention.

"Let's take a break," Hermione announced as she stretched and walked around the unused classroom.

Harry's emerald eyes followed her every move.

A few minutes later they resumed working on the Summoning Charm. Hermione remained patient while she watched Harry try to practice the charm.

**ooOoo**

As Harry stood in the Champions' tent, watching the others and trying not to panic, his shot over to the direction of the door. He could have sworn he heard Hermione. He walked over and listened a little closer.

"Harry?" whispered Hermione.

"Hermione?" he replied, his voice quiet and eyes darting over to the other champions.

"Good, it is you," she said, sounding a little relieved.

Harry hummed something, unsure of how to reply.

"Just remember," began Hermione as she explained how to do a Summoning Charm. again. "Will you be alright?" she asked, her voice breaking a little.

"I'll try," Harry promised.

A second later, Hermione had launched herself into his arms. Harry did his best to hold her and try to comfort her. He glanced over at the other champions, only Viktor Krum had caught sight of Hermione.

Harry quickly turned his attention back to his best friend - his only friend. His arms tightened around her a little and he pulled her closer. Hermione clung to him harder.

"You have to be okay," she babbled, crying a little. "You have to make it out of the task alright, so you can take me to the Yule Ball." She glanced up at him, her brown eyes full of tears.

Harry raised one of his hands from his waist and brushed a few tears away. Without a second thought, he leaned in towards his friend and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione froze for a second before kissing Harry back.

The pair leapt apart when they heard the long voice of Rita Skeeter enter the tent. Harry glanced over at the reporter and pulled Hermione into a corner. He didn't want that lady anywhere near him or Hermione. He didn't trust her and he didn't even want to give her another chance to write something about him.

"What you doing in here?" demanded Viktor Krum, his Bulgarian accent thick and his eyes narrowed. "This a place for champions - and their friends - which you are neither of."

Rita smiled at Krum, probably trying to be flirtatious, but looked rather silly. "I'll just come back later than," she tried to purr as she ran a hand over Krum's crossed arms before exiting the tent.

Harry slowly loosened his arms around Hermione and wrapped them around her waist. She leaned into his embrace and laid her head on his chest.

"I'll see you later," she promised a few minutes later as she slipped out of the tent when the headmasters and Tournament officials entered the tent.

**ooOoo**

After the First Task Harry was joined by Hermione in the champions' tent as Madam Pomfrey. As soon as she entered, she had made a beeline straight for Harry's side. She took his hand as soon as she joined him on the bed and smiled.

"You were amazing," Hermione muttered as she leaned against his shoulder.

Harry unlaced their fingers and wrapped his arm around her waist. They shared a small smile and sat in silence as they watched Madam Pomfrey tended to her other patients.

"You said something about the Yule Ball," Harry commented quietly to Hermione as Madam Pomfrey thrusted a potion towards him.

Hermione blushed a little and eyed Harry nervously. She had said that early, but she didn't except Harry to remember it. She nodded, trying to decide what to say.

"What _is_ the Yule Ball?" he asked. It sounded like something he could take Hermione, but he didn't know what it was.

"Harry! You were _amazing_!" declared Ginny Weasley as she zoomed to Harry's side. She smiled as him, trying to act half shy half flirty.

"Nicely done, mate," Ron Weasley said awkwardly as he half smiled at his...form...current best mate. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Harry forgave him and they were back to being best friends. His eyes turned to Hermione. She would play an important role in making sure Harry forgave him. After all, Hermione was the future Mrs. Ronald Weasley. As he watched the bushy haired female, he felt a surge of jealousy rush through him. Why was she friendly with Harry? How long had this been going on? His eyes narrowed as he watched the pair. Something was up and it had to end _now_.

Harry glanced at the pair of siblings before turning his attention back to Hermione. He wasn't really sure where his friendship with Ron stood. He still wanted to be friends with the redhead, but in order for that to happen Ron needed to grow up. He also had to figure out where Ron felt about Hermione. He had a feeling Ron felt _something_ towards Hermione.

As the four of them continued to wait in silence, Ginny smiled at Harry, Harry and Hermione sat in their own world and Ron glared at his two closest friends.

**ooOoo**

Harry glanced up from his Defense essay as Hermione sat down next to him. They shared a smile as Hermione took out of her Runes textbook and started reading. The pair allowed themselves to fall into a comfortable silence as they continued to do their homework. A few weeks had passed since the First Task and they still had yet to figure out where their friendship stood. They each wanted more than friendship, but they hadn't had a chance to talk about it. With Ron around, they hardly had anytime to just the two of them.

After a few minutes, Hermione glanced up from her textbook and over at Harry. She smiled softly at her best friend and blushed a little. She really wanted to figure out what their relationship was. She would admit to fancying Harry.

"The other day," Harry began, "you mentioned something a Yule Ball?"

Hermione glanced over at him, and noticed his blush. "Yeah," she nodded. "It's the ball on Christmas Day. As a Champion, you have to open it with your d-date."

Harry looked up from his homework and turned to face his best friend. "Hermione, will you go with me?" he asked. Taking a deep breath, he quickly added, "As my date?"

Blushing, Hermione nodded.

Harry smiled and reached out with his hand for hers. He laced their fingers together and glanced shyly back up at her.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	55. Fifty Five

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fifty-Five:_ **Love Sick**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Jacob Black (_Twilight_)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** Imprint  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m); crossover with _Twilight_; and het (m/f)

When Jacob Black agreed to check out that new cafe with his friends, Quil and Embry, he didn't think anything weird was going on. He changed his mind the _second_ they walked into the cafe though. Embry got this crazy love sick look on his face and Quil quickly disappeared.

Embry had led Jacob over to a table where two other people were seated, a girl and a guy. Both looked a little older than them, about nineteen or twenty. The girl had curly brown hair and she was reading a book, a textbook by the looks of it. The guy had messy raven hair and he was flipping through a textbook.

"Hey Hermione," greeted Embry.

Jacob glanced over at his friend. He _sounded_ love sick. His eyes widened as Jacob studied his best friend. He _knew_ that look! That was the same look Sam join Emily and Quil gave Claire.

Embry had imprinted!

"Embry!" Hermione said as she leapt to her feet. She smiled at him and motioned for the pair of boys to seat down.

Hermione sat back down and made goo-goo eyes with Embry.

Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to see this! It was bad enough he would get to experience it later after they phased, but he didn't want to live through it.

"It was worse yesterday," stated the male friend of Hermione's.

Jacob glanced up at him. As he stared into his green eyes, something passed between them. Jacob froze. He let his head fall forward onto the table.

He imprinted!

He wasn't not happy about it or anything, but he imprinted on a guy, before anyone - including himself - knew he was gay. And that guy happened to be the friend of Embry's imprint.

Can anyone say double date?

"I'm Harry," chuckled the guy.

Jacob looked back up and shot the guy a grin. "Jacob Black," he said.

"Wanna get out here?" Harry asked, glancing at his friend.

Without looking at Embry, Jacob nodded and got up. The pair walked away from the table without Hermione or Embry noticing.

* * *

**Note: **Please feel free to send me your request/prompt.


	56. Fifty Six

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fifty-Six:_ **Dreams and Kisses**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Viktor Krum/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** "rode him like a broom"  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m); mentions of sex; and character death (canon)

Viktor Krum had been mesmerized by the young male with raven hair and green eyes since the second he entered the Top Box. He kept an eye on the younger man while shaking the hands with other people and talking.

The young man left the Top Box before Viktor could talk to him. That night, the first of many, the young man entered Viktor's dreams. In his dreams, the young man rode Vikor like a new broom: hard and fast. Those dreams continued until he spotted that young man at Hogwarts, only to learn he was Harry Potter. But that didn't stop Viktor.

Over the year, Viktor looked for chances to approach Harry and get to know him, none really came. Needing to be close to him, Viktor started hanging around Harry's bushy haired friend, Hermione. The Yule Ball didn't go as Viktor had wanted, but he was able to give Hermione a good evening.

Viktor didn't get a chance to talk to Harry until after they saw the Maze. Somewhere in Harry's speech about him and Hermione being only friends, Viktor kissed him. At first, Harry just stood there. Then he started to kiss back. Their moment was interrupted the arrival of Crouch, one of the judges. Harry ran off to find help while Viktor stayed behind with Crouch, only to be knocked out.

When he came to later, Viktor was greeted by the sight of Harry. The rest of the tournament passed in a whirlwind. The Maze was chaos, with Viktor being controlled, Cedric being killed, and Harry claiming the Dark Lord was back. But it all led to this.

Checking the surroundings again, Viktor waited across from the barrier. He knew Harry would be passing through it any moment now. Viktor planned to take Harry away for the summer, and possibly forever.

An hour later, Harry appeared coming out of the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He froze for a second when he spotted Viktor before hurrying over. Greeting Harry with a kiss, Viktor took hold of Harry's truck before leading out of the train station.

* * *

**Note: **Please know that I am no longer taking requests/prompts.


	57. Fifty Seven

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fifty-Seven:_ **"Thank You" Card(s)**

**Wanted By:** smithback  
**Pairing:** Sanguini/Hermione Granger  
**Prompt:** "It was Malfoy's fault" with Gryffindor bashing and Sanguini as a Slytherin  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** het (m/f); out of characterness; mild bashing of Gryffindors; bad humor attempted with Malfoy, and some Gryffindors; cliche use of potions class; and teen pregnancy

It had all started as a bill when the war ended, proposed by Lucius Malfoy. With all the chaos of the past year, passing a law that forced everyone to complete their magical education seemed like a good idea. Harry Potter and his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were among the first to _willingly_ sign up. Other people signed up after the Savior. Most of those signing up were from the same year as Harry, but they were signing up nonetheless.

When people stopped signing up, the Ministry threatened to take action. Their action would be looking into the passed education of every register witch or wizard. If the Ministry caught someone, then there would be a fine.

Molly Weasley signed her twin sons, Fred and George, up soon afterward. She was happy about them finishing their education. She didn't care that they had a booming business, she just wanted all of her babies to complete their education. And she _just might_ be hoping that Fred and George found a new career and forgot about their joke shop. But what she really wanted was them to complete their education.

Even with the threat looming over people, the sign ups for returning to Hogwarts were low. So, the Ministry started digging, and they dug. Within in a week fifty were fined and forced to resume their education.

By the end of the month, Hogwarts had over three hundred new, and returning students. One of the most shocking of those returning students was Sanguini, a world famous vampire. He had been born Edward Kings back in the 1800s, and dropped out of Hogwarts and changed his name to Sanguini.

On September first, more people than usual crowded onto the platform and more boarded the Hogwarts Express. The ride down found every compartment full. Harry sat with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and some Slytherins before they were joined by Hermione and Ron.

The train ride had been fairly peaceful. Ron had matured since the war ended and no longer thought _all_ Slytherins were evil. So, the few Slytherins, none of whom had fought in the war, in the compartment with them were treated civilly. Of course, Ron maturing didn't mean he liked Slytherins, it just meant that he would tolerate those who had been neutral.

Everything had been fine with the smooth train ride and an equally smooth trip up to the castle. Everything turned to chaos when Headmistress McGonagall announced the new and returning students would be re-sorted. This included Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and too many other people.

That first night the Sorting Ceremony took _far_ to long. In the end, Harry was re-sorted into Slytherin, Ron was in Hufflepuff, Hermione was in Ravenclaw, the twins were with Harry, and Sanguini was also in Slytherin.

After that, school year started off rough, but people soon figured out to work. Hermione found a study group in Ravenclaw, and still helped Ron and Harry with their homework. The twins attended all their classes while filling orders for other students.

Awhile, not everything was figured out. The Gryffindors had felt betrayed when the Savior and his friends were re-sorted _out_ of Gryffindor. As a result, a number of Gryffindors had declared war on the other houses, especially Slytherin.

As a result, professors had learned _not_ to pair Gryffindors up with anyone outside their own house. All seemed to be a normal day in Potions. They were brewing potions to restock the Hospital Wing with. As always, Hermione's potion was looking perfect while Ron's was coming along with a lot of help from Tracy Davis, and Harry's was good between him and Luna.

Currently, they were brewing birth control potion. It was a delicate potion to brew since it was easy to mess up. If brewed wrong, it could turn into a pregnancy potion - the kind used _without_ intercourse. The child was formed via touch.

Lavender Brown walked by Hermione's potion and tossed a few unicorn hairs in unnoticed with a smirk. Little miss perfect Hermione Granger wouldn't get a perfect score if her potion was wrong. Following behind Lavender, and only paying attention to his notes, Draco Malfoy wasn't bothering to see where he was going. So, he was rather surprised when he tripped over Granger's caldron and spilled her potion on her.

Hermione had shrieked when she was hit with the potion liquid and the caldron came rolling towards her. Before the caldron could hit her, she was picked up by Sanguini. The moment he touch her, Hermione felt something stirring within her.

After the potions accident, Hermione and Sanguini were excused from class and given full marks. When did Hermione Granger _ever_ get a potion wrong? Hermione headed to her dorm to change while Sanguini went to the library.

It was a few weeks later when Hermione noticed something was wrong, and she had a pretty good idea what. It didn't take a genius to figure out what a missed period, throwing up, and cravings meant. She was pregnant, but she didn't know _now_. Last she checked, her and Ron broke up four months ago, during summer, and she hadn't had sex in just as long.

A trip to the Hospital Wing put the fetus at almost four weeks, the date she got hit with the potion. A trip to the library and five books later, Hermione had a pretty good idea who the father of her child was.

It took Hermione three more weeks to talk to Sanguini. She only talked to him because it was a Hogsmeade weekend and the library was nearly empty. When Sanguini had sat down at her table, she had been researching magical pregnancies. Hermione blushed when Sanguini noticed the book.

"How far along are you?" Sanguini asked, turning the pages of whatever book he was reading.

Hermione's blush darkened as she opened her mouth, only nothing came out. How did he know she was pregnant?

"I can smell it," he stated, answering her question. "I've known for a few weeks."

Hermione nodded, something shifting in her stomach. Did he know he was the father? She bit her lip. "No one really knows yet," she admitted. "I haven't told Harry and Ron, or even my parents."

"Have you told the father?" Sanguini asked as he stopped turning page.

"No," Hermione whispered. "I don't know how to."

Sanguini glanced over at her.

"W-we didn't even have sex," Hermione admitted, tears rolling down her cheeks. Of all the times for her hormones to kick in, now was _not_ it! "It was just some big accident, and I don't know how to tell him." By now, Hermione was crying.

Sanguini stood up and awkwardly hugged the crying Hermione. "Just explaining, and I'm sure he'll understand," he whispered.

Hermione stopped crying and turned her eyes - large, brown, and hopeful - to the vampire. "Y-you think so?" she asked, uncertainly.

Sanguini nodded, standing up, and turning to walk away.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand. "It's yours," she whispered. "I made the wrong potion a few weeks ago and Malfoy spilt it everywhere."

Sanguini's eyes widened. He knew which potion she spoke off. "I guess I should Malfoy a 'thank you' card since this is all his fault," he joke with a grin.

A smile bloomed across Hermione's face and she giggled, "Which one? Lucius sent you back to school, and Draco split the potion."

Sanguini chuckled before gently kissing Hermione.

In the end, Sanguini sent them both one. He kind of owed them a lot. He finished his magical education and he got Hermione Granger with a baby on the way.


	58. Fifty Eight

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fifty-Eight:_** Calm**

**Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Jasper Hale (_Twilight_)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** calming emotions  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** slash; and crossover with _Twilight_

Jasper Hale only felt comfortable in one spot these days, but it had taken awhile to find it. Since Alice Cullen had found her true mate to be Tanya, Jasper had been alone. He was use to be alone, and most of the time he preferred. But he knew his family worried about him at those times.

It was no one secret that out of the family, he had the worst control since he had fed on human blood the longest, and he had a violent past. His experiences before joining the Cullen coven had proven to be useful on more than one occasion, just as his control had proved to needing work. Jasper had rarely felt the presence of his family, mostly Edward, at the time. He didn't trust himself not to be temped, and he knew it made his family feel better, even if no one said anything. Jasper had _felt_ it.

He remembered the day he found his mate.

It was the height of the holiday shopping season and Jasper had decided to go to the mall with his siblings. Somehow, they had gotten separated and Jasper was alone in a crowd of shoppers in a Seattle mall.

Before Jasper even got a chance to look around for one of his siblings, he found he was unusually calm. Glancing around, he found the source to be a young green eyed man with dark hair. The young man smiled at him before holding his hand out. Jasper took the offered hand and followed the young man out of the crowd mall.

The next thing Jasper knew, he was being squeezed through a small space before arriving in the living room of an apartment, overlooking the Seattle bay area. Looking back over at the young man, Jasper took in his scent. He knew who the young man was now.

His mate.

Jasper wrapped his arms around the young man and pulled him close. While he held his mate, Jasper took the time to notice his blood. It didn't smell appealing him. It was just a scent that was _there_ on his mate, and he enjoyed the sound of his heartbeat. Standing with his mate, Jasper had never felt so calm and comfortable.


	59. Fifty Nine

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Fifty-Nine:_** Table**

**Wanted By:** aabyc (LiveJournal)  
**Pairing:** Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger  
**Prompt:** meeting  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** het (m/f); and fluff

Hermione Granger sighed in irritation when she saw the group of girls enter the library. Seeing them only meant one thing: Viktor Krum was here. It was the same group of girls that followed the Drumstrang Champion around the grounds, daily. Hermione felt a flitting flicker of pity for Krum. She knew from Harry that being famous wasn't as amazing as Ron, and herself, thought.

Shaking her head, Hermione cleared her thoughts and focused on looking for her books. The sooner she found her books, the sooner she could finish her homework and leave the library. Hermione resumed walking along the rows of books looking for the one she needed in order to complete her Charms essay. She just needed the book to check a few facts and dates. When she reached the spot the book should be, she found it missing. She sighed, someone had found it before she could.

Turning around, Hermione went back to her table. She didn't _need _the book since she remembered what the facts were and the dates, but she liked checking what she knows in other books. Hermione stopped when she neared her table. When she had left to find that book, her table was empty. Now, someone was sitting there.

Why was Viktor Krum at her table?

Sighing, again, Hermione continued walking towards her table. He could have it, and she would just find a new one. Krum glanced up at her when she reached the table before his eyes fell back down to the book he was reading. As quietly as possible, Hermione collected her parchment and books before storing her quill and ink pot in her. Glancing around, Hermione nodded to herself when she noticed she wasn't missing anything.

"Vhere are you going?" Krum asked as Hermione took a step away from the table.

She glanced over at him, and blushed. He was looking at her with his dark eyes. She shrugged in reply, unsure of what to say.

"I vould very much appreciate your presence," he declared, softly, before turning back to his book.

Hermione blushed a little. She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, trying to decide what to do. Glancing at the International Quidditch player, she took a step forward and turned her belongings to the table. She had a Charms essay to finish and a pile of Runes homework to do.


	60. Sixty

**If Wishes Were Boggarts**

_Sixty:_ **Master of Death  
****Wanted By:** HP Addict  
**Pairing:** Castiel (_Supernatural_)/Harry Potter  
**Prompt:** deathly hallows  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** slash (m/m); crossover with _Supernatural_; spoilers for _Supernatural_ seasons five and six; and mentions of war and violence

Castiel had met Harry Potter when he was looking for his Father. Harry had been in London when they met. Castiel was dealing with a demon when Harry arrived with _pop_. He made quick work of helping Castiel. Before turning to face him, Castiel knew what he was. He could sense that the man was a wizard, but it wasn't until he turned to face him that Castiel realized _who_ he was.

The moment Castiel saw that wand and felt the man's power. He was the master of death, the owner of all three Deathly Hallows.

Not much happened that day.

In fact, Castiel didn't see Harry again until after the final battle with Lucifer and Michael that ended with Sam, Adam, and Castiel's brothers in the cage. Harry only appeared to Castiel when Castiel had brought Sam back.

"Send him back, and I'll help you with your civil war," Harry had offered.

Castiel had been torn. He needed help with the civil war, but he wanted to do something nice for his friends.

"He came back wrong," Harry had whispered in his ear. "He's _soul_ in the cage. Without a soul, the body is heartless, and without a body, the soul is fragile."

With a little more pleading and thought, Castiel had agreed to send Sam back. Dean had a good life, and with the return of his brother, he would give it up.

Harry's presence by his side, Castiel was able to take over heaven and get Raphael to stop fighting. No one - angel, human or demon - wanted to cross paths with the master of death.

Somewhere in the war and fighting, Castiel and Harry had started something. And that something ended with their bonds.


End file.
